Albus Potter y el Invento de Dumbledore
by Laali Cullen
Summary: Albus y Rose emprenden el tan ansiado viaje a Hogwarts. Una persona pretende poseer el secreto mejor guardado de Dumbledore, que se encuentra en el castillo. ¿Podrán Albus y sus amigos salvar el invento de Dumbledore?
1. El viaje hacia Hogwarts

Después de saludar a sus padres por la ventana de un compartimiento lleno, Albus empezó a caminar por el pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts con su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza. Buscaba a Rose, que se había ido unos minutos antes que él y debería estar por allí.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, fijándose por las ventanas de los compartimientos, para ver si distinguía una larga cabellera pelirroja de entre las demás. Algunos de los que seguían en los pasillos lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo. Siguió buscando hasta que, hacia la mitad del pasillo, miró por la ventana de un compartimiento y la vio charlando animadamente con tres chicas. No quiso interrumpirla, así que siguió caminando, esta vez buscando un compartimiento vacío. No se molestó en buscar a su hermano James, ya que estaba seguro de que estaría con sus compañeros y que si lo encontraba, se las ingeniaría para hacerlo quedar mal delante de quien fuera.

Mientras pensaba en eso, encontró un compartimiento en el que sólo había un niño con el cabello rubio.

- Disculpa, ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? – le preguntó Albus

- Claro – contestó el niño, sin sacar la vista de la ventana. Albus entró, agradecido, e intentó acomodar su baúl en la rejilla portaequipaje, pero estaba muy pesado y casi no lo podía levantar. Pero, mientras luchaba contra el pesado baúl, pensaba en otra cosa. Intentaba descubrir qué era lo que miraba con tanto interés. Al fin la curiosidad lo venció. Miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo, y esa pequeña distracción hizo que el baúl se le cayera de las manos. El ruido que hizo al caer sacó al niño rubio de sus pensamientos, y este le prestó atención por primera vez.

- Yo...lo siento mucho, de verdad. No era mi intención molestarte... – se disculpó Albus.

- No, está bien, fue un accidente. Déjame ayudarte – repuso el niño, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a él. Entre los dos, lograron subir el baúl y la jaula a la rendija portaequipajes y luego, exhaustos, se desplomaron en los asientos, uno en frente del otro.

- Gracias – le dijo el chico una vez que recuperaron el aliento

- No fue nada – respondió el otro.

- Y dime... ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Albus, luego de un momento de silencio.

- William Thomas – respondió el niño – Pero me puedes decir Will ¿Y tú?

- Albus Potter - Albus se extraño al ver que el niño ponía cara de asombro al oír su nombre. Por un momento, creyó que había entrado alguien al compartimiento (ya que él estaba de espaldas a la puerta), por lo que se dio vuelta; pero no había nadie. -¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, confundido

- ¿Potter? ¿Dijiste Potter? – preguntó Will, sin salir de su sorpresa

- Si, ese es mi apellido – contestó Albus, aún mas confundido

- ¿Acaso tu papá es Harry Potter? – preguntó el niño, cada vez más impresionado; pero ahora el que se sorprendió fue Albus. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera el nombre de su padre? Está bien, se lo había preguntado, pero ¿Cómo conocía su nombre? – No me respondas – dijo luego de un par de minutos de silencio – ahora me doy cuenta. Si, eres su hijo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Albus en un susurro, como quien quiere saber algo, pero al mismo tiempo cree que la respuesta será impactante, tal vez horrible.

- Mi abuelo tiene montones de cosas que hacen referencia a tu padre por toda la casa. Tiene fotografías, carteles con su nombre, y hasta una biblioteca especial con todas las ediciones de _El Profeta_ que lo mencionan aunque sea una vez. Y, ahora que recuerdo una de ellas, me doy cuenta que eres igual que él; solo te falta la cicatriz en la frente...

- Si, ya me lo han dicho cientos de veces – respondió Albus

- Ya lo creo. – repuso Will, de lo mas natural – Es que eres idéntico. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi abuelo tiene las ediciones de _El Profeta_ que mencionan los nacimientos de sus hijos. Si mal no recuerdo, tienes dos hermanos más; un hermano y una hermana. ¿Cuál eres?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Eres el mayor, el menor...?

- El del medio – respondió Albus.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Albus se dio vuelta vio que allí estaba Rose, mirándolo contenta.

- Al fin te encuentro Al, te estoy buscando desde hace un rato – dijo ella, entrando al compartimiento con su baúl y su lechuza y sentándose al lado de su primo.

- Yo también te busqué, pero te vi charlando con unas chicas y decidí no molestarte. ¿Te ayudo con eso? – le preguntó al ver el baúl y la jaula al lado del asiento.

- Si, gracias – le dijo levantándose. Se acercaron los dos a la rendija portaequipajes y subieron el baúl de Rose.

- Disculpa – le dijo Rose a Will, luego de subir el baúl – pero creo que a la jaula de tu lechuza se le salió un barrote...

- ¿Otra vez? – se quejó Will – Se le salió cuando lo subía a la rejilla... Se me cayó y, al dar en el piso, se salió. Intenté encajarlo, creí que con eso bastaría... Por eso Owy no está adentro; se asustó mucho cuando se me cayó, y salió volando por la ventana, enfadada. Espero que sepa llegar a Hogwarts...

- ¿Quieres que la arregle? – inquirió ella, sacando su varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? – repuso Will, inseguro. Ella asintió con la cabeza – Esta bien.

Ni siquiera movió la jaula del lugar en que estaba; tocó el barrote que se había salido, luego el lugar que le correspondía y dijo _Reparo!_ El barrote volvió a su lugar; parecía que nunca se hubiera salido. Will se levantó, incrédulo; fue hasta la rejilla portaequipajes y jaló el barrote. Nada. Luego miró a Rose, agradecido, pero ella ya se había ido a sentar, guardando su varita. Albus y él se fueron a sentar.

- Bueno – dijo Albus cuando se hubo sentado - ¿Los presento? – Y sin esperar respuesta, dijo – Rose, el es William Thomas. Will, ella es mi prima, Rose Weasley.

- Encantada – dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano educadamente. Pero la expresión de Will volvió a tornarse en una expresión de sorpresa, como cuando Albus se había presentado, y los primos intercambiaron miradas confusas

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rose al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

- Ya se que hay millones de Weasley. Mi abuelo me dijo que los Weasley tenían muchos hijos y por eso era muy posible que me encontrara alguno en el colegio. Pero un Potter y una Weasley que ya se conozcan de antemano... Que sean primos... – Pensó Will en voz alta. - Dime, ¿Cómo se llaman tus papás?

- Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger – respondió la niña, muy confundida por lo que había dicho el otro.

Y, sin previo aviso, Will se desmayó. Rose y Albus corrieron a ayudarlo. Albus lo sujeto para que no se cayera del asiento, y Rose intentó hacerlo reaccionar. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Will despertara y, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, se incorporó y les dio las gracias a los niños.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Rose asustada.

- Estoy bien, gracias – respondió Will.

- No parece, te acabas de desmayar... – empezó a decir Albus.

- ¿Y cómo no me voy a desmayar si tengo enfrente a los hijos de los magos sobre los que más escuche en toda mi vida? ¿Cómo no me voy a impresionar de tener, frente a mí, a los hijos de las personas más importantes para mi abuelo? – Al ver que los niños ponían cara de confusión, el les explicó - Mi abuelo me cuenta miles de veces la misma historia, y ya me la se de memoria. Es impresionante y larga, pero igualmente se las contaré, intentando abreviar las partes irrelevantes. – Justo en ese momento pasó el carro de la comida. Los niños, que con todo ese asunto se habían olvidado de que tenían hambre, corrieron hasta la puerta olvidando lo que estaban hablando y se dispusieron a comprar la comida.

- Diez ranas de chocolate, dos bolsas de grageas de todos los sabores y una porción de tarta de melaza, por favor – le pidió Albus a la señora del carrito, dándole los Galleons. Cuando se los dio, el niño entró al compartimiento a ordenar la comida.

- Lo mismo que él, solo que yo quiero pastel de chocolate en vez de tarta de melaza, por favor – le pidió Rose a la señora del carrito y, al depositar los Galleons en la mano de la vendedora, entró al compartimiento.

- Yo quiero una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores, tres ranas de chocolate y una porción de tarta de calabaza, por favor – le pidió Will a la señora del carrito cuando le llegó el turno y, luego de pagarle, entró al compartimiento, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¿Sólo eso te compraste? – preguntó Rose, extrañada

- Sí, no tengo mucho hambre – le respondió Will – ahora si, les voy a contar la historia

Albus abrió una rana de chocolate y empezó a comerla mirando muy atento a su amigo y dejando de lado la figurita que le había tocado. Luego del relato, la vería. Rose empezó con su porción de pastel, atenta también a las palabras del niño.

- ¿Saben quien es El Innombrable? – preguntó Will

- No – contestaron los primos al unísono

- Bueno, el Innombrable era un mago tenebroso. El más fuerte de todos los magos tenebrosos que han existido hasta ahora. Hace treinta y cinco años, él escuchó una profecía que le hizo saber que había un solo mago con el poder de derrotarlo (No recuerdo exactamente lo que decía esa profecía). Entonces, el 31 de Octubre de ese año fue a buscar al niño. Mató a los padres, pero, cuando lanzó el maleficio, rebotó e hizo que el Innombrable se quedara sin poderes. Fue el primero y el único que sobrevivió al maleficio Avada Kedavra. Por eso lo llamaron "El niño que sobrevivió". Y, a causa de ese maleficio, le quedó... – los niños lo miraron expectantes. Habían dejado de comer – una cicatriz en la frente, en forma de rayo.

Albus soltó un gritito ahogado. No se esperaba esa sorpresa; miró a su prima, que tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que él. Porque, lógicamente, no era normal enterarse de que su padre (en el caso de Rose, tío) era el niño que sobrevivió al maleficio imperdonable más temido de todos. Albus se preguntó por dentro por qué su padre no le había contado nada sobre eso y, de repente, entendió por qué todos los miraban en la estación. Al fin, Albus se animó a hablar.

- ¿Por eso es tan famoso? – preguntó, otra vez en un susurro

- Mmm... Podría decirse que por eso fue famoso los primeros diez años de su vida. – Los niños se quedaron callados, observándolo. – Al entrar en su primer año en Hogwarts, se enfrentó otra vez con el Innombrable, pero esta vez, con ayuda de sus mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger – al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Rose había abierto mucho los ojos y había soltado un gritito ahogado. – Y también se enfrentó con él en el segundo y el cuarto año. En el quinto fueron al ministerio para evitar que lo Mortífagos robaran la profecía que hablaba de él y el Innombrable y en el sexto los Mortífagos...

- ¿Qué son Mortífagos? – preguntó Rose, interrumpiéndolo

- Así llamaban a los secuaces del Innombrable – respondió Will – Bueno, como iba diciendo, en el sexto año, un grupo de Mortífagos entró en el castillo – Albus y Rose soltaron un gritito ahogado – y mataron al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. – Los chicos soltaron otro gritito ahogado, y a Rose se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas – Harry Potter estuvo allí en el momento en que lo mataron, y se supone que uso su capa para volverse invisible para que no lo descubrieran. El que mató al director fue Severus Snape – Albus soltó un gritito ahogado por enésima vez

- Pero... pero... – consiguió articular

- ¿Qué sucede, Al? – le preguntó Rose, que vio como temblaba

- N-nada – le respondió Albus; no quería que se preocupara por él, pero tampoco quería que se enterase de la estupidez por la que se había puesto así – continúa, Will

- Luego de este episodio, Harry Potter y sus amigos Ron y Hermione no volvieron al colegio. Vagaron por toda Gran Bretaña, escapando de los Mortífagos. Le pusieron precio a la cabeza de Harry y se impusieron nuevas leyes; todos los magos deberían presentar su "Estatus de Sangre" para demostrar si tenían sangre mágica en las venas, y los hijos de _muggles_ eran enviados a un tribunal del Ministerio para ser interrogados, y allí se decidía si la persona tenía sangre mágica en las venas o no. Mi abuelo me dijo que todo eso era muy sucio por entonces, ya que a todos los que eran interrogados se los declaraba "No Mágicos" y se los enviaba a Azkaban por el uso ilegal de varitas y no se que más. De esta manera, Hermione también se tenía que presentar en los tribunales para declarar. Si no querían que ella fuera a Azkaban, por nada del mundo tenía que ir al colegio, ya que la enviarían directo al Ministerio.

- ¿Los de Hogwarts eran tan malvados? – preguntó Albus

- Uy, ¿No lo expliqué? – Los chicos dijeron que no con la cabeza – Perdón. Es que uno de los seguidores del Innombrable le hizo un maleficio Imperius a un funcionario de alta categoría del Ministerio; luego, usaron el maleficio Cruciatus contra el ministro de ese entonces, y le preguntaron donde estaban Harry y los demás que, en ese momento, estaban en la boda de Bill y Fleur, que creo que son sus... – se detuvo por un momento a pensar el parentesco de sus amigos

- Son nuestros tíos – respondieron Albus y Rose al unísono

- Bueno, sus tíos. Estaban en el casamiento de sus tíos. Pero el ministro no los delató, a pesar de que parecía estar muy enemistado con Harry y los demás. Al final, terminó muriendo torturado. Y el funcionario que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius pasó a ser el ministro y, por lo tanto, el Ministerio quedó en manos del Innombrable. De alguna manera se dieron cuenta de que sus padres estaban en el casamiento de sus tíos, porque fueron allí. Pero, antes de que llegaran, el auror que tenía asignado el ministro muerto (que nunca llegué a saber por qué no pudo evitar su muerte), mandó un patronus a la boda advirtiéndoles a todos que el Ministerio había caído. Hermione tenía un plan armado por las dudas de que algo así ocurriera, así que desapareció con sus amigos para que no los encontraran. En fin, cuando el Innombrable se apoderó del Ministerio, lo primero que hizo fue sacar a la profesora McGonagall (la actual dirctora) de su puesto y dárselo a Snape, quien puso como subdirector a Amycus Carrow, quien enseñaría Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y a su hermana, Alecto, como profesora de Estudios _Muggle_, o al revés, no lo recuerdo bien. Por eso enviarían al Ministerio a Hermione apenas la vieran, y le entregarían al Innombrable a Harry apenas tuvieran oportunidad de hacerlo. Al final, tu padre venció, - dijo mirando a Albus - no se bien cómo, pero logró derrotar al Innombrable. Y por todos esos encuentros que tuvo con él y por haber sobrevivido dos veces (porque cuando lo venció, sobrevivió por segunda vez al maleficio asesino), fue por lo que se hizo tan famoso. Y, desde el quinto año en Hogwarts hasta cuando derrotó al Innombrable, la mayoría lo llamaba "El Elegido".

Los chicos se quedaron callados por un rato. Albus y Rose quedaron impresionados por todo lo que les contaron. Rose se puso a comer sus ranas de chocolate, pensativa. Y Will no se animó a romper el silencio, por lo que se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Albus también comió, y así, comiendo y pensando, los chicos se terminaron todo. Will miraba por la ventana, sumergido en sus pensamientos, al igual que cuando Albus entró en el compartimiento al principio del viaje.

- ¡Me tocó Ptolomeo! – exclamó Albus, fijándose en la decena de figuritas que había ido apilando en su asiento – Tío Ron quedará encantado; ¡Ahora sí habrá completado la colección! Se la daré como regalo de Navidad... Seguro que le gustará mucho.

- Es una figurita muy difícil – le dijo Rose, quien ya había visto todas sus figuritas nuevas – A mi me tocaron Steartel, McGuinon, Agtull, Ginnon, Bullmater, Dumbledore, Schaquebolt, Orgguidde, O'kebbon y Ashguerley. A Guinnon y a Schaquebolt no los tenía, ahora sólo me faltan Ptolomeo, Agripa y Flinst.

- ¡Me salió Ptolomeo repetido! – exclamó Albus, mirando la figurita que le seguía, luego de escuchar los nombres que recitaba su prima. – Hoy es mi día de suerte. Si sale otro, es tuyo Rose, lo prometo. Will, ¿Tú las coleccionas?

- Claro que sí – le dijo este – Sólo me falta Orchidde.

- Yo la conseguí de suerte. Si la consigo, es tuya – le dijo a su amigo. Este le sonrió y siguió mirando por la ventana.

- Cliodma – dijo viendo una, y la dejó en otra parte – Shairell – dejó esa en el mismo lugar que Cliodma – Piercester, Claindrest, Pursshell, Sabignoni, Or... – se detuvo y miró a Will - ¡Orchidde! – al escucharlo, Will dejó de mirar por la ventana y lo miró. Él extendió la mano y le dio la figurita. Se quedó mirándola un rato.

- Gracias – le dijo después – No puedo creer que completé la colección... Y gracias a Albus Potter... Es increíble. Gracias, de verdad.

- Bah, no es para tanto – le dijo él – es sólo una figurita, además, ya la tengo. Y la otra es Flinst. – La dejó en la montaña, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La volvió a agarrar.

- Edward Flinst... – leyó en voz baja. No se había equivocado. Miró a Rose, quien lo miraba expectante. Él se la dio.

- Bueno, en vez de Ptolomeo – le dijo, y le sonrió – Si lo consigo, te lo doy, pero por ahora...

- Muchas gracias – le dijo su prima. Se la guardo en el bolsillo de la túnica y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Will habló:

- ¡Ya casi estamos llegando! – les dijo a sus compañeros. Los niños se acercaron a la ventanilla y, desde allí, miraron al frente. Vieron como se iban acercando a la estación.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar, Rose? – le preguntó Albus a su prima

- Entre quince y veinte minutos – respondió ante la mirada de sorpresa Will – yo les diría que se vayan poniendo las túnicas.

El expreso de Hogwarts empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Albus, Rose y Will se apiñaron en el pasillo, junto con todos los demás alumnos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y todos se abalanzaron hacia la estación. Cuando los tres amigos estuvieron abajo, escucharon una voz que decía "¡Todos los alumnos de primero, vengan aquí!". A Albus le pareció reconocer esa voz y, cuando vio de donde provenía, se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba; se trataba de Hagrid, el amigo de su padre.

- ¿Cómo estas, Albus? – le dijo con un movimiento de la mano - ¿Qué tal, Rose? ¿Cómo están sus padres?

- Muy bien, gracias – contestaron los primos al unísono

- Te mandaron un regalo – le dijo Albus cuando estuvo más cerca de él – Lo tiene James; el viernes te lo llevó cuando vaya a tomar el té.

- Gracias, Al. Ahora ponte con todos tus compañeros, que vamos al lago. ¡Todos los alumnos de primero, vengan aquí! – volvió a gritar Hagrid.

Albus volvió con sus amigos y, justo cuando llegó con ellos, el grupo empezó a movilizarse.

- ¡Ahora, síganme! – les dijo Hagrid y, acto seguido, se encamino al lago. Avanzaban por un sendero angosto, por el que podían avanzar de a uno, y por el que Hagrid difícilmente pasaba. Luego de caminar un rato, les dijo – Dentro de poco tendrán la primera visión del castillo.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron a la orilla de un lago donde había botes a remos varados. Y, enfrente, en la otra orilla, se veían las ventanas iluminadas y las torres del castillo de Hogwarts. Todos hablaron a la vez. Estaban maravillados con la primer visión del castillo.

- Suban uno a uno a los botes. Cuatro personas máximo. – les dijo Hagrid y se puso al lado del primer bote para ayudar a subir a los que estaban en la primera fila – No toquen los remos. Están embrujados; los llevaran por si solos hacia Hogwarts.

Albus, Rose y Will se subieron a un bote seguidos de un niño de pelo color caoba y piel cetrina. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron arriba de los botes, Hagrid (quien tenía un bote para él solo) se subió al suyo y los remos empezaron a girar. Los botes avanzaron despacio por el agua, permitiendo a los niños que los abordaban disfrutar del paisaje que se les ofrecía.

A los costados del lago se veían árboles frondosos. En el lago no se podía percibir más que los anillos que salían cada vez que los remos se sumergían en él. El castillo estaba cada vez mas cerca y, a la mitad del lago, los murmullos de emoción y ansiedad entre los

Cuando estaban llegando a la orilla, vieron la silueta completa del castillo; los niños se emocionaron al verlo a sólo unos pasos de ellos y Albus no pudo creer el estar allí, ya que había pasado ocho años de su vida deseando ir, desde que Ted le había contado a su padre que había recibido la carta, cuando él tenía solo tres años, y cada vez que uno de sus primos la recibía, él deseaba ser el próximo, aunque sabía que iba a llegar cuando tuviera once años.

- ¡Bajen las cabezas! – gritó Hagrid, cuando los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco; todos agacharon la cabeza y los botes los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra y, luego, por un túnel que, al parecer, iba por debajo del castillo hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo. Entonces, todos bajaron de sus botes y treparon por entre las rocas hasta llegar a un terreno llano.

Hagrid controló que estuvieran todos y luego hizo un además para que lo siguieran. Todos se pusieron en marcha y lo siguieron por un sendero que ascendía, siempre siguiendo la luz que proyectaba la lámpara de Hagrid. Finalmente, salieron al césped, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se juntaron ante la gran puerta de roble.

Hagrid la tocó y esta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, con el pelo castaño claro recogido en un rodete, esperaba allí. Llevaba puesta una túnica púrpura.

- Gracias por traerlos - le dijo a Hagrid – Yo los llevaré desde aquí.


	2. El Sombrero Seleccionador

¡Hola! Quería comentarles que hay algunos detalles en los que me basé en el FanFic "Entre esos 19 años" como, por ejemplo, la conexión mental entre Ginny y Harry (que no se verá hasta el próximo capítulo). Eso es porque ese FanFic me gustó tanto que ya lo tomé como la versión oficial (Aunque también me gustaron muchos otros que leí, como "Nacidos para estar juntos" o "Una vida sin Voldemort"). Espero que no le moleste. Ahora sí, les dejo el segundo capítulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió completamente la puerta, y los niños entraron. El vestíbulo era gigantesco y sus paredes estaban iluminadas con antorchas. Una ancha escalera de mármol blanco frente a ellos llevaba a los pisos superiores.

El piso estaba señalizado con banderas y el profesor los llevó a través de él. Llegaron a un portal de donde salían voces; todos los demás alumnos debían estar allí. Pero el profesor siguió caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto vacío. Todos se metieron detrás de él y esperaron, expectantes, mirando al profesor con nerviosidad, a pesar de que él les sonreía.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – dijo, cuando todos estuvieron dentro del cuarto – Soy la profesora Quimont, subdirectora de Hogwarts. Les informaré sobre algunas cosas que deben tener en cuenta sobre las casas. El banquete de comienzo de año empezará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ustedes ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Salón, deberán ser ubicados en sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su propia noble historia, y cada una a producido notables hechiceras y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus logros harán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier quebranto de las reglas les hará perder puntos. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos es premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un orgullo para la casa que le toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar en pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Regresaré cuando estemos listos para ustedes.

Las chicas se arreglaban el cabello mutuamente, mientras los chicos hablaban sobre la casas, y en cual querían que los pusieran.

- Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor – le dijo Will a Albus y a Rose, la única que no se estaba arreglando el cabello – Mi padre fue allí, pero mi madre fue a Ravenclaw. – Albus pensó si debería contarles lo que su padre le había dicho sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero decidió que no. Era un secreto entre ellos dos.

De repente, Albus sintió como si lo hubieran sumergido en agua helada. Jadeó. Los que estaban alrededor hicieron lo mismo. De repente apareció frente a ellos una veintena de fantasmas. Habían atravesado la pared de atrás y los habían traspasado a todos, al parecer sin darse cuenta. Cruzaron la pared del cuarto y luego, Albus los vio traspasando la puerta de la que salían las voces del resto de los alumnos.

Asombrados por la cantidad de fantasmas que habían visto, y por la sensación que habían sentido, todos se pusieron a hablar y no repararon en que el profesor había vuelto y los miraba.

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritó. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia él y recordaron, de pronto, que debían ser seleccionados para sus casas – La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. Hagan una fila ordenada y síganme.

Rogando que todo saliera bien, Albus empezó a caminar detrás del chico de pelo color caoba y piel cetrina que había estado con ellos en el bote y con Rose detrás. Salieron del cuarto, volvieron a cruzar el hall, y cruzaron un par de puertas dobles, y entraron en el Gran Salón.

James le había hablado de él, pero nunca se había imaginado lo que ahora veía; era un salón gigantesco, con cuatro grandes mesas en vertical a la puerta, donde todos los demás alumnos ya estaban sentados. Los platos, cubiertos y copas eran de oro. Estaba iluminado por cientos de miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire.

En una tarima en el extremo del salón había una gran mesa, donde estaban sentados los profesores; en el centro de esta, sentada en la silla más alta, había una bruja alta, con el cabello negro recogido en un rodete y unos anteojos de armazón dorada, que llevaba puesta una túnica púrpura. Albus supuso que era la directora, la profesora McGonagall. James le había contado que, a pesar de ser la directora, se negó a dejar de ser la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y, como sabían que ella no iba a favorecer a los de su casa, la dejaron seguir siéndolo.

La profesora Quimont condujo a los alumnos de primer año, y los hizo detener, enfrentando a los otros alumnos y con los profesores detrás. Albus vio que todos los alumnos de los grados superiores tenían la vista clavada en ellos, y sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, buscó con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor, y allí los vio; los hermanos Victoire, Dominique y Louis, los hijos de Bill y Fleur; Fred y Roxane, hijos de sus tíos George y Angelina; y Molly y Lucy, hijas de sus tíos Percy y Audrey. Ellos lo saludaron y él les sonrió. Luego vio que, unos asientos más lejos, estaba su hermano James charlando con su amigo Rilius, pero él no le prestó atención.

- El techo de este salón está encantado para que represente cómo está el tiempo afuera – les contó a Will y a él en un susurro – Lo leí en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Albus creyó que era difícil pensar que allí estuviera el techo, y no el despejado cielo estrellado que estaba viendo, igual al que había visto cuando surcaban el lago.

Escuchó un ruido y bajó la vista rápidamente; la profesora Quimont colocó un taburete de cuatro patas frente a ellos. Encima de este puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, como el del uniforme, pero el que estaba frente a ellos era realmente viejo y estaba sucio y remendado.

Todos lo contemplaron, expectantes. Hubo un momento de silencio; nadie se movía. Y, de repente, el sombrero se sacudió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, como si de una boca se tratara, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Un buen día, hace mucho tiempo atrás,_

_Los cuatro fundadores se pusieron a considerar_

_Quien elegiría a sus alumnos_

_Cuando ya no estuvieran más_

_Pensaron en ello durante un largo tiempo_

_Hasta que uno de ellos se quitó el sombrero_

_Y propuso a los otros introducir en él_

_La capacidad de pensar por ellos cuatro a la vez_

_Un sombrero común y corriente_

_Como guardián de cuatro mentes_

_Con lo requerido por cada uno_

_Para con sus futuros alumnos_

_Tiempo ha pasado desde ese momento_

_Y, aunque ninguno lo pueda creer,_

_Este sombrero viejo al que están escuchando_

_Fue ese sombrero alguna vez_

_Así que ¡Ven y ponme sobre tu cabeza!_

_Déjame ver que hay allí_

_Y depende de lo que vea_

_Una casa te otorgaré_

El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos. El sombrero hizo una leve inclinación hacia las mesas y, luego, su boca volvió a ser una simple rasgadura y se quedó rígido otra vez.

Cuando dejaron de aplaudir, la profesora Quimont se adelantó, mientras desenrollaba un rollo de pergamino.

- Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione – dijo – ¡Avelie, Clarence! – llamó, y vieron como una niña de cabello castaño y ondulado salió de la fila, se colocó el sombrero (que le tapó por completo los ojos), y se sentó. Todo el Gran Salón quedó en silencio.

- ¡RAVENCLAW! – gritó el sombrero. La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió mientras Clarence fue a sentarse en ella.

- ¡Bellert, Philip!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – la mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Philip corría a sentarse en ella.

- Booms, Maximilian

- ¡SLYTHERIN! - esta vez la que aplaudió fue la mesa más alejada de la derecha.

- Browfers, Jerry

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Bruks, Florence también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Bugster, Aliana resultó ser la primera nueva integrante de Gryffindor en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vítores.

Carsey, Michael fue a Slytherin, mientras que Daytoon, Mariane fue a Hufflepuff.

Albus comenzaba a darse cuenta de que, a veces, el sombrero gritaba la casa de inmediato mientras que, en otros casos, tardaba un poco más en hacerlo.

- Thomas, William – Will se adelantó, se puso el sombrero y se sentó.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero unos segundos después. William fue hasta la mesa más alejada a la izquierda, donde todos aplaudían con entusiasmo.

- Hudson, Steven

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Jefferies, Cindy

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- Legacy, Gary

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Lineker, Tisha

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- Loucester, Michael

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- Malfoy, Scorpius

Un chico pálido con el cabello rubio salió de la fila y avanzó. Albus creía que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde...

- Es el niño que señalo mi papá – le dijo Rose en un susurro, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – el hijo de ese señor que los saludó en la estación.

- Yo sabía que lo conocía de algún lado – le contestó él, también en un susurro.

Malfoy llegó hasta la silla y se puso el sombrero. Apenas le cubrió los ojos, el sombrero gritó:

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos, mientras Malfoy iba hasta ella, se sentaba, y miraba con satisfacción a sus nuevos compañeros.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

McBrunnie... Munich... Nichols... Norton... O'brien... luego Parker y Pinkerst... y finalmente:

- Potter, Albus

Mientras Albus se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron por todos el Gran Salón.

- ¿Otro hijo de Harry Potter?

- ¡Es más parecido a Harry que su hermano!

- ¡Es verdad! Pero, ¿Qué es lo diferente con el otro?

- ¡Los ojos!

- Es cierto, el tiene los mismos ojos que su padre...

- ¿Su hermano no?

- No, el los tiene color avellana...

Lo último que vio antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el salón lleno de gente que murmuraba cosas y lo miraba.

Luego, vio el interior del sombrero. Esperó.

- Mmm... – dijo una voz en su oído – Veo valor... Predisposición para evaluarse a si mismo... Veo talento, oh sí, mucho talento... Muy difícil...

Recordó lo que le había dicho su padre antes de que el tren partiera: El Sombrero Seleccionador también toma en cuenta tus opiniones. Conmigo lo hizo. Entonces, se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: "Quiero ir a Gryffindor... Quiero ir a Gryfindor.

- ¿Quieres ir a Gryffindor, eh? – preguntó la voz - ¿Estás seguro? – Albus pensó: Si, estoy muy seguro.

- De acuerdo, entonces mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Albus supo que la última palabra la había gritado a todo el salón. Escuchó los aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor mientras se quitaba el sombrero y, luego, corrió a sentarse con Will. Cuando llegó (seguido de las miradas de más de medio Gran Salón), vio a su hermano James que le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Luego, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores; en un extremo de esta se encontraba Hagrid quien, al verlo, le guiñó un ojo. Él le sonrió y miró al profesor, esperando el turno de Rose.

Sólo quedaban cuatro alumnos.

Sullivan, Cameron fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff y Turkey, Penelope fue a Gryffindor. Vinn-Agree, Alexander fue a Slytherin y, finalmente, solo quedó Rose.

- Weasley, Rose – dijo la profesora, y Rose se acercó a ella.

Mientras le ponían el sombrero, Albus creyó notar que su amiga estaba ruborizada. Luego, creyó que era porque fue la última en se nombrada, y todo el Gran Salón le prestaba atención a ella.

Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero seleccionador gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos aplaudieron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose se acercó corriendo a ellos, mientras la profesora Quimont enrollaba el pergamino y se llevaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando llegó, Rose se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a la derecha de Albus y le sonrió.

Albus vio que sobre la mesa había fuentes de oro y bandejas enormes, pero estaban vacías. Recién se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, aunque en el tren había comido muchísimo.

Cuando la profesora Quimont se hubo sentado, la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y todos hicieron silencio.

- Bueno, ahora que ya ha terminado la Ceremonia de Selección, solo tengo unas pocas palabras que decir; ¡Que comience el banquete!

Sobre las mesas, apareció la comida; había filetes, sopas, pollo, papas al horno, hervidas y fritas, pastas y muchas cosas más, para que eligieran a gusto.

Albus comió un poco de todo. Cuando terminó de comer, la comida desapareció y aparecieron en su lugar los postres. Trozos de helado de todos los sabores que uno se pudiera imaginar; flan de vainilla, budines de chocolate, frutillas con crema, arroz con leche, fuentes con una gran variedad de frutas de todo tipo, pasteles con dulce, tortas de manzana y tarta de malaza...

En el tren, Will había comido poco y los chicos creyeron que se sentía mal; pero, al ver como comía en el Gran Salón, se sorprendieron mucho; no parecía enfermo, sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando Albus terminó una porción de flan y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, un fantasma alto con gorguera se acercó a ellos.

- Hola – les dijo – Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantasma residente de la torre Gryffindor. Encantado...

- Albus Potter – le dijo él y, olvidando que era un fantasma, estrechó la mano que le ofrecía. Sintió que se le congelaba, y creyó que no la iba a poder mover más.

- Oh, sí, yo conocí a tu padre... – dijo el fantasma – y déjame decirte que eres igual a él cuando tenía tu edad.

- Rose Weasley, sir Nicholas – se presentó Rose – y el es Will Thomas

- Encantado – dijo el fantasma, extendiendo la mano. Rose la estrechó para no parecer maleducada y, por la cara que puso, Albus intuyó que sintió lo mismo que él.

- ¿Usted no es Nick Casi Decapitado? – le preguntó Gary Legacy

- Sí... Así me dicen ahora – dijo el fantasma, ofendido

- ¿Y por qué casi decapitado? – preguntó Will, interesado

- ¿Por qué? – dijo el fantasma, irradiando furia - ¡Por esto! – se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó del cuello y calló sobre el hombro derecho. La sujetaba a él un pequeño pliegue de piel, que cumplía la función de una bisagra. El fantasma volvió a ponerse la cabeza sobre el cuello, complacido ante las miradas de asombro. Luego, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, como muchos otros, pues la profesora McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento, y los miraba a todos.

- Solo unas palabras más, ahora que todos comimos.

Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques en el área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

Deben recordar que no deben hacer magia en los recreos, ni en los pasillos.

Y, por último, deben saber que, este año, el corredor del tercer piso está terminantemente prohibido para todos.

Los murmullos se extinguieron como si de fuegos artificiales se tratase.

- ¡Hora de ir a la cama! – dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando volvió a reinar el silencio, y todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Los de primero siguieron a Victoire, que era Prefecta de Gryffindor. Salieron del Gran Salón y subieron por la escalera de mármol que habían visto al entrar.

Albus estaba tan cansado que no se fijó que subían por miles de escaleras, todas iguales, y ascendían cada vez más. Ni se preocupó, tampoco, por recordar el camino. Cuando empezó a preguntarse cuanto más faltaría para llegar, Victoire paró frente a un cuadro.

- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó la dama que había retratada en él.

- Clave de Sol – le respondió ella.

Entonces, el retrato se abrió y los niños pudieron ver un hueco que conducía a la sala común. Todos empujaron para entrar. Cuando estuvieron adentro, Albus pudo ver muchos sillones, una chimenea, y dos escaleras, una que iba a la izquierda y otra que iba a la derecha.

Victoire se dio vuelta, y los miró a todos.

- Bueno, la puerta de la izquierda conduce a una escalera que va hacia a los cuartos de los varones, y la otra, a una escalera que va a los cuartos de las mujeres. Sus pertenencias están ya acomodadas en sus habitaciones. Buenas noches a todos.

Todos caminaron hacia las escaleras. Rose se despidió de ellos al pie de las mismas y subió por la que le correspondía, mientras que los chicos subían por la suya.

Albus y Will entraron en una habitación que tenía un cartel que decía PRIMER AÑO junto con otros tres chicos; encontraron sus baúles al pie de sus camas con las jaulas de sus lechuzas sobre ellos. Albus abrió la jaula para que Wing pudiera ir a cazar, y lo mismo hizo Will. Luego, abrió su baúl y sacó su pijama; lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

Después de darles las buenas noches a sus compañeros de cuarto, se metió en la cama. Y, antes de sacarse los anteojos, pudo ver cómo sus otros compañeros hablaban entre ellos mientras lo miraban.


	3. Los poderes de Lily

**3**

**Los poderes de Lily**

El expreso dobló una curva y se perdió de vista y, con él, se llevó la última imagen de Albus; su rostro lleno de emoción, asomado por la ventana. Su hijo le traía muchísimos recuerdos, ya que era muy parecido a él, pero agradeció que no hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que él. Cuando tenía solo un año, Harry Potter había sido atacado por el mago tenebroso más temible de los últimos cien años, Lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre todavía hacia estremecer a algunos. Mató a sus padres, y se dispuso a matarlo a él; pero el maleficio asesino rebotó y le dio a él, haciendo que desapareciera y dejándole una cicatriz en forma de rayo como secuela. Harry fue dejado en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos Vernon y Petunia Dursley, que eran _muggles _(gente no mágica). Durante diez años de su vida, Harry había creído su versión de la muerte de sus padres; ellos le habían dicho que habían muerto en un accidente de auto, y que la cicatriz había sido producto del accidente. Hasta que, el día de su cumpleaños, Hagrid le contó que era un mago. Él le contó toda su historia, y luego lo llevó al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario. En cuanto a Voldemort, muchos creyeron que había sido su fin, pero no fue así. En su primer año, Harry se enfrentó con él, en el segundo con uno de sus Horrocruxes, seguramente el primero que creó, que casi acaba con la vida de su esposa, Ginny. En el cuarto, Voldemort utilizó un traslador para llevarlo hasta él y usaron su sangre para revivirlo, pero Harry pudo escaparse de sus garras. Y finalmente, a los diecisiete años, lo venció. Voldemort estaba muerto y Harry, que en ese encuentro sobrevivió al maleficio asesino por segunda vez, se hizo mucho más famoso de lo que había sido hasta ese momento.

Alguien jaló su mano, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Su pequeña hija Lily lo miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Harry sabía que ella deseaba más que nada ir a Hogwarts, pero todavía le faltaban dos años. Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Su cabello pelirrojo le hizo recordar a Ginny, cuando tenía diez años, saludando a sus hermanos en la estación. También estaba llorando, porque deseaba ir a Hogwarts, al igual que Lily. Esa fue la primera vez que la vio.

- No llores más – le dijo Harry, agachándose y secándole las mejillas. Era la viva imagen de su madre. – Luego, se irguió y contempló los rostros de sus amigos; Ron parecía contar una y otra vez a las personas que estaban con él; tardaría en acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su hija. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, y Harry notó que se aferraba a la mano de Hugo más fuerte de lo normal, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Hugo, por su parte, no lloraba; miraba la curva que hacia unos minutos había tomado el tren que se había llevado a su hermana.

- ¿Quieren venir a comer con nosotros? – les preguntó Hermione, cuando volvió a la realidad – Ya saben, para soportar mejor las ausencias – dijo luego, mirando primero a Lily y después a Hugo. Harry miró a Ginny, y ella asintió; sabían que para Lily, Albus había sido un consuelo porque sentía lo mismo que ella. Tal vez Hugo podría distraerla un poco...

- De acuerdo – respondió Ginny – Gracias

- Son las once y diez, ¿Vamos directo a casa o prefieren pasar primero por la suya? – les preguntó Hermione

- Vamos directamente

Hermione puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron, que salió de sus pensamientos casi al instante. Caminaron todos juntos hacia la barrera que dividía la plataforma 9 ¾ de las plataformas _muggles_. Caminaron por la estación a paso lento, hasta llegar a los autos estacionados.

La Casona era la casa de Tía Muriel, la tía de los Weasley. Al morir, se la dejó a Molly y ella se la regaló a Hermione y Ron como regalo de bodas. Era una casa enorme y espaciosa, con una docena de cuartos, cinco baños, una cocina con una mesa de madera en la que cabían veinte personas cómodamente y una amplia sala de estar con una treintena de sillones alrededor de una gran chimenea.

Era demasiado espacio para una familia de cuatro personas, pero la aceptaron de buen grado. Y siempre hacían las fiestas allí, ya que podía alojar a todos los hermanos Weasley con sus respectivas familias.

Al llegar, Hugo y Lily subieron las escaleras corriendo, seguramente para ir a jugar al cuarto del primero. Hermione y Ginny se pusieron a preparar el almuerzo, y Harry y Ron pusieron la mesa y, luego, se pusieron a charlar.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te quedaste mirando la curva? – le preguntó Hermione a su esposo, mientras hacia que un chorro de aceite cayera en una sartén

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – repuso Ron – ¡Pensaba en Rose! Y también intentaba entender como había hecho mi madre para dejar ir a sus siete hijos, y a dos de ellos juntos... – todos sintieron un vacío en el estómago al recordar a Fred. Harry vio como una lágrima silenciosa caía por el rostro de Ginny, y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

- Bueno, supongo que uno se va acostumbrando a la ausencia, ¿No? – dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

- La verdad es que sí, pero sigue habiendo un lugar vacío donde solían estar... – le respondió Ginny, y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que un cuchillo picara carne. En su voz no había señal alguna de llanto – No me quiero imaginar que haré cuando Lily vaya...

-_ Escribirles cartas todos los días, una vociferadora, si quieres, así nos divertimos pensando en sus caras..._– le dijo Harry mentalmente, intentando sacarle una sonrisa. Ginny rió, divertida.

Luego de que Voldemort murió, Harry y Ginny descubrieron que podían hablarse mentalmente. Además de ellos, sólo Hermione y Ron lo sabían. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie más.

- _¿Todavía recuerdas la cara de Ron cuando le llegó una en segundo año? _– le preguntó Ginny

_-_ _¿Cómo olvidarlo? _– Olvidando que hablaban mentalmente, los dos empezaron a reír. Hermione hizo un movimiento de la varita, y las papas se empezaron a pelar.

_-_ Oigan, ¿Por qué...? – empezó a decir Ron, cuando, de repente, empezaron a escuchar gritos desde el piso superior.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Tío Harry! ¡Tía Ginny! ¡Vengan! – gritó Hugo desde la escalera. Todos subieron la escalera corriendo. Harry encabezaba la marcha. Algo andaba mal, Hugo parecía muy preocupado.

- ¡Vengan! – les dijo entrando en su cuarto. Harry entró y vio a Lily en el suelo, llorando, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Sin pedir explicaciones, la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama de Hugo. Estaba transpirada y lloraba descontroladamente. Los demás rodearon la cama. Hugo estaba entre los brazos de su madre, mirando horrorizado a su prima. Ginny le tocó la frente.

- No tiene fiebre – les dijo a los otros. Luego, la tomó entre sus brazos, y se sentó en la cama con ella moviéndose descontroladamente.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡La casa no! – dijo la niña entre sollozos - ¡La casa no! – Luego, dejó de moverse y de llorar. Se acomodó en los brazos de su madre y despertó con un último sollozo. Abrió los ojos y, al ver a sus padres, dijo:

- ¡La casa papá! ¡Entraron en la casa! Estaban buscando algo... no se qué exactamente, pero buscaban algo... desordenaron todo, y rompieron algunas estanterías, tu escritorio y mi oso de peluche... lo decapitaron... – tomó aire y siguió – Parece que no encontraron lo que buscaban, porque parecían frustrados... Dijeron: No está, ese tarado de Potter lo debe haber escondido en alguna otra parte... Y luego se fueron, pero uno de ellos, antes de irse, hizo un agujero tremendo en la pared. ¡Por favor, papá! ¡Debemos ir! – suplicó a su padre.

Harry estaba pálido. Creía que sólo había sido un sueño de su hija, pero ese breve diálogo le decía algo... Aunque no entendía cómo lo sabían esas personas.

- ¿Escuchaste algo más? – le preguntó a su hija. Ella negó con la cabeza. Hermione parecía sorprendida por lo que decía; seguramente, ella creía que había sido sólo un sueño, pero algo le decía que no era así...

- _Harry _– llamó Ginny mentalmente - _¿Crees que fue real?_

- _Si ­_– le respondió este – _No se por qué, pero..._

- _¿Y qué crees que estaban buscando? _

- _El mapa. El Mapa del Merodeador._ – Ginny dio un gritito ahogado que hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta de que hablaban mentalmente.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le preguntó Harry a su hija

- Estaba hablando con Hugo cuando sentí que me helaba y luego me caí. Y vi todo lo que ocurría en la casa... ¡Ay, por favor papá! ¡Debemos ir! ¡Esa pared hace que la casa este al descubierto, podrían robarnos todo!

- Vamos – le dijo a Ginny – Volvemos enseguida – les dijo a sus amigos - ¿Se pueden quedar con Lily?

- Claro que sí. Los esperaremos aquí – respondió Ron

- ¡No, papá! ¡Quiero ir! – dijo Lily, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

- No, Lily, tú te quedas con tus tíos – le dijo Ginny, y se dirigió hacia la puerta

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Por favor!

- Lily – le dijo Harry, mirándola seriamente. Lily dejó de llorar – Quédate aquí. Te acabas de desmayar, además no sabemos con qué nos podemos encontrar allí. Te traeremos tu oso si quieres, pero debes quedarte.

- Bueno – dijo ella con un hilo de voz – Pero no lo arregles. Tráelo tal cual está – A Harry le extrañó la petición de su hija, pero le sonrió y asintió rápidamente – Vamos – Ginny se abrazó a él, y desaparecieron los dos juntos.

Aparecieron frente a su casa. Ginny soltó un gritito ahogado; la pared del frente tenía un agujero enorme, por el que tranquilamente podría pasar una persona. La puerta estaba derribada. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar; entró en la casa, varita en mano, mirando en derredor. Los sillones estaban derribados, y el relleno de los almohadones estaba esparcido por el suelo; el candelabro que colgaba del techo estaba en el piso, completamente destruido; siguieron caminando y vieron que los cajones de la cocina estaban todos salidos, y había un montón de ollas, cacerolas y sartenes esparcidas por el suelo. La jaula de Snow, la lechuza de la familia, estaba tirada en el piso, con la puerta estaba abierta; al parecer el ave había escapado. El lugar donde reposaba Ashes, el fénix que Harry le había regalado a Ginny luego de la batalla final, estaba destruido y el fénix tampoco estaba. Subieron las escaleras hacia los cuartos. Todos tenían las frazadas, sábanas y colchones tirados en el piso; los cajones estaban abiertos, y sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Harry vio que había diez Galleons y algunos Sickles esparcidos por su habitación, lo que confirmó su teoría de que no buscaban cosas de valor ni dinero, sino otra cosa. Y, en la habitación de Lily, encontraron al oso de peluche decapitado. Harry lo recogió del suelo y lo achicó; ese truco se lo había enseñado Ginny, y siempre les ayudaba cuando iban a hacer compras. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y subieron juntos al último piso. El estudio de Harry estaba destrozado; los estantes estaban completamente destruidos, los libros rotos esparcidos por el suelo y el escritorio partido a la mitad.

- Arreglemos este desastre – le dijo Ginny. Harry asintió y se pusieron espalda contra espalda, arreglándolo todo. Les tomó media hora arreglar la casa y, cuando ya iban a desaparecer, vieron una mota blanca volando hacia la ventana. Snow se posó en el alfeizar y ululó contenta al ver que sus amos habían regresado. Luego, vieron que una mota color rojo fuego se acercaba, y supieron que Ashes también regresaba a la casa. Entonces, Ginny volvió a abrazarse a Harry y los dos desaparecieron en dirección a La Casona.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Harry! ¡Qué bueno que estén bien! – dijo Hermione al verlos aparecer en la cocina, y yendo con Ron a su encuentro.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Ron

- Era cierto; la casa estaba destrozada por dentro – dijo Ginny. Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado, y Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

- Pero ¿Quién fue? Y ¿Por qué lo harían? – preguntó este último

- Pienso que fueron en busca de... – empezó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por su hija y su sobrino, que bajaron las escaleras corriendo.

- ¿Me trajeron el oso? – preguntó Lily.

- Si – dijo Harry, sacándolo de su bolsillo y haciendo que recupere su forma anterior – Toma – Hugo, Hermione y Ron se sorprendieron al ver al oso decapitado. Eso confirmaba que lo que había visto Lily no era parte de una pesadilla.

- Mamá, ¿Me prestas tu varita? – Ahora si, todos se sorprendieron; eso no se lo esperaba nadie.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Ginny, luego de un silencio

- Quiero mostrarles algo – dijo la niña de lo más natural. Su madre se la dio, todavía sorprendida. Lily la agarró y luego, tocó primero la cabeza y después el cuerpo del oso y dijo _Reparo_. El oso recuperó su cabeza, y no había señal alguna de que hubiera sido decapitado. Le dio la varita a su madre, quien la miro con sorpresa.

- Bueno... – dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio – El almuerzo esta listo ¿Qué les parece si comemos? – Todos asintieron y fueron a sentarse mientras Hermione servía porciones de pastel de carne y Ginny, con un movimiento de la varita, hacia que se lavaran las ollas.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Hermione, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Hugo y Lily estaban jugando en una de las habitaciones, y habían decidido aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar sobre lo sucedido en las horas anteriores. Ginny se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry, y Ron al lado de Hermione.

- No lo se, Hermione – le dijo Ginny – ¡No entiendo como es posible que Lily haya visto a esas personas entrar a la casa!

- Ni yo – dijo Hermione, reflexionando – A decir verdad, cuando la vi tendida en el suelo sollozando, recordé... – Hermione se paró en seco e intercambió una mirada con Ron.

- _¿De qué hablan? _– le preguntó Ginny mentalmente

- _No tengo ni idea... _– respondió Harry, con sinceridad

- Yo también lo recordé – dijo Ron

- ¿Pueden decirnos de una vez que es lo que recordaron? – les espetó Harry, exasperado

- ¡Recordamos cuando tú entrabas en la mente de Voldemort! – dijo Hermione - ¡Cuando te encerraste en el baño, echaste el cerrojo y entraste en su mente! ¡Al desmayarte, no tuviste control de tus sentimientos, y gritaste y sollozaste a todo pulmón! – dijo, y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ron la rodeó con un brazo - ¡No sabes lo que fue para nosotros escucharte agonizando! ¡Y, cuando entramos, estabas tendido en el suelo, todo transpirado, y ya habías empezado a despertar! – se secó las lágrimas con la mano y no pudo continuar.

- Harry, para nosotros eres como un hermano – continuó Ron – No sabes lo duro que fue cuando escuchamos tus gritos y, al subir, vimos que te habías encerrado para pasar solo ese momento de agonía...

- ¡Pero no quería que ustedes se preocuparan! – dijo Harry - ¿Qué hubieran podido hacer? ¿Sufrir viendo como agonizaba?

- Hubiéramos preferido eso... a escucharte gritar... desde el baño – dijo Hermione entre sollozos

- Sólo lo hice para resguardarlos – dijo Harry con sinceridad – Oigan, lo lamento... – Ron asintió y abrazó a Hermione.

- Lily hacía exactamente lo mismo que tú – dijo Hermione, cuando se recuperó – Debe ser un poder oculto... Tal vez, si su familia está en riesgo, ella puede ver en el momento de los hechos el por qué de eso y a raíz de ello pueda a llegar a evitarlo...

- Sólo se de una persona que puede llegar a saberlo... – les dijo Harry, y todos lo miraron – Dumbledore

- Es cierto, pero no deberíamos molestarlo por eso – opinó Ginny

- ¡Esperen un momento! – exclamó Hermione, pensando. Harry hizo un movimiento de la mano, y la puerta de la sala se cerró. Era mejor que no los escucharan. - ¿Y si Lily sólo está demostrando sus poderes de una forma especial?

- Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le pasó antes? – preguntó Ginny

- Porque esta vez, si encontraban lo que sea que buscaban, su familia correría peligro – dijo Hermione mirándolos a los tres. A Harry le recordó a cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

- James – dijo de pronto Harry, sobresaltado. Todos lo miraron – Si están buscando el mapa, James corre peligro. Él lo tiene, él me lo sacó. Pero nunca supe si había aprendido a usarlo. – Todos estaban sorprendidos.

- Pero, ¿Y si no es el mapa lo que buscan? – preguntó Ron – Digo, queda esa posibilidad, ¿no? Habría que estar seguros antes de pedírselo.

- Nadie esta seguro con ese mapa – dijo Hermione – Ya ven, han destruido su casa. Esa gente no tiene límites.

- Podrían dejarlo en Gringotts – sugirió Ron

- ¡Nosotros entramos en Gringotts cuando teníamos diecisiete años y robamos la copa de Hufflepuff de una bóveda de máxima seguridad! ¿Todavía sigues creyendo que Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo? – repuso Harry

- Pero nosotros teníamos la ayuda de un duende... – repuso Ron

- ¿Y quién te asegura que ellos no? – le preguntó Harry. Ron cayó, sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

- Pero Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo... – dijo Ginny

- Recuerda que el padrino de Harry entró en el castillo para matar a Pettigrew, y no lo descubrió nadie – observó Hermione

- Pero eso fue porque él sabía los pasadizos secretos, ya que él fue uno de los creadores del Mapa del Merodeador – le digo Ginny

- ¿Quién te dice que ellos no conozcan ninguno? Pueden haber sido alumnos de Hogwarts – dijo Harry

- Sólo podemos hacer teorías sobre esto – dijo Hermione

- Les propongo algo – les dijo Harry – esperemos. Si esta gente no da mas señales de vida, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos. Si pasa algo más, le podremos pedir a McGonagall que le saque el mapa a James y nos lo mande por lechuza.

- ¡Pero el próximo puede ser James! – le dijo Ginny

- Es casi imposible, puesto que no saben que él lo tiene – le dijo Harry, abrazándola – No le va a pasar nada. Confía en mí.

- ¿Quién creen que puede estar buscando el mapa? – preguntó Ron, luego de un silencio.

- No lo se – dijo Harry – Pero es lógico lo que pretenden con él ¿no? – Todos asintieron. Estaba más que claro que querían entrar en el castillo de forma segura, y la única forma de saber con exactitud donde está cada persona es con el Mapa del Merodeador. – Si hay otra señal de que se quieren apoderar de él, debemos informar a McGonagall. Ella es la directora de Hogwarts, debe saber que quieren entrar al castillo.


	4. El nuevo profesor de Encantamientos

Los murmullos acompañaron a Albus desde que se levantó; gente que se ponía de puntas de pie para verlo, o lo seguía por el pasillo hasta haberse asegurado de que era verdad que el sí había heredado los ojos de su padre. A veces le divertía pensar en el revuelo que, seguramente, había causado su hermano al entrar en Hogwarts, ya que él había sido el primero; seguramente lo habían perseguido mucho más que a él.

Rose solía guiarlos por pasillos abarrotados de gente, y de vez en cuando les decía Salten ese escalón o Tomemos este atajo. Los otros dos se limitaban a seguirla, confiando en que se había aprendido el camino el día anterior.

Pero no era tan fácil ubicarse en el castillo; había ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras y, mientras que algunas cambiaban de lugar en días y horarios determinados, otras tenían algún escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino, y que debías saltar. Y también estaban las puertas; habían puertas a las que, para pasar, debías hacerles cosquillas y puertas a las que tenías que pedirles amablemente que se abrieran para pasar; hasta había paredes que simulaban ser puertas y, entonces, luchabas en vano por abrirlas.

Algunos fantasmas ayudaban a los de primero a encontrar el camino; Nick Casi Decapitado siempre les indicaba el camino a los alumnos de primero. Pero Peeves solía hacer cosas para que se retrasaran, como poner trampas en el camino, correr la alfombrar cuando pasaban sobre ella o arrojarles todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Y, cuando al fin llegaban al aula, tenían que enfrentarse a las materias.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos cada lunes a la medianoche, y aprenderse los nombres de las estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Una vez por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo para estudiar Botánica, dictada por el profesor Longbottom, un mago alto y de cara redonda, que era muy amigo de su familia. En esa materia aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas y los hongos, y descubrían para qué debían usarlos.

Todos coincidían en que la materia más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, una clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns era muy anciano ya cuando, un día, se quedó dormido en la sala de los profesores y se despertó a la mañana siguiente, para dar clase, dejando su cuerpo atrás. Binns hablaba monótonamente y muy rápido, mientras escribía nombres y fechas en el pizarrón. Al parecer, la única de su curso que lo entendía era Rose, que lo seguía con ojos atentos y copiaba lo que él escribía en un pergamino.

Encantamientos era dictada por el profesor Flitwick, un mago muy anciano que ya dictaba esa materia en los años en que sus padres iban a Hogwarts. Era diminuto, y tenía que subirse a una pila de libros para poder ver por sobre su escritorio. La primer clase, mientras tomaba lista, su pila de libros se cayó (con él encima). Lo llevaron inconciente a la enfermería y la profesora McGonagall los vigiló durante esa hora y media que tuvieron libre. Al día siguiente, los niños se enteraron de que a los de tercero, les había dado clase de Encantamientos el profesor Malfoy, un hombre alto y flaco, muy serio y que, según ellos, les daba ventajas a los de Slytherin, era imparcial con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y hacia todo lo posible para que Gryffindor perdiera puntos. Desde entonces, nadie volvió a ver a Flitwick.

La profesora Quimont dictaba Transformaciones. El día de su llegada, a Albus le había parecido una persona alegre y llena de vida, pero cuando entraron a su primer clase de Transformaciones, supo que estaba equivocado. En la primer clase, después de tomar lista, lo demostró dándoles un sermón.

- Las Transformaciones son una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts – dijo – Aquel a quien no le interese, y que piense perder el tiempo en mi clase, deberá irse. Ya están advertidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego otra vez a su forma original. Albus recordó que James le había contado que, en su primer clase de Transformaciones, también había hecho eso y se preguntó si lo haría para motivarlos. Si por eso era, funcionó; nadie aguantaba las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran convertir un mueble en un animal. Después de hacer un montón de complicadas anotaciones, hizo aparecer un fósforo para cada uno y les pidió que lo convirtieran en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Rose había logrado había logrado que el fósforo cambiara en algo; era una aguja con una bola roja (la del fósforo) en la parte superior. La profesora Quimont se lo enseñó a la clase con la parte inferior hacia arriba, y le otorgó diez puntos a Gryffindor.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La dictaba el profesor Cooper, un mago joven y alto, que parecía saber lo que era enfrentarse a las artes oscuras. En la primer clase, les hizo estudiar a los gnomos verdes; gnomos comunes que, embrujados, eran muy peligrosos y tenían la peculiaridad de ponerse verdes.

El jueves fue un día importante para Albus y Will. Este último no encontraba su ejemplar de _Brebajes y pociones mágicas_. Por ello le dijeron a Rose que bajara sin ellos. Y, al fin, llegaron solos hasta el Gran Salón sin perderse.

- ¿Qué tenemos hoy? – le preguntó Albus a Rose

- Pociones con los de Slytherin – le respondió ella

- Slughorn es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. – agregó Will - Dicen que no los favorece demasiado... Ahora vamos a ver si es verdad.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el correo. Albus ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando cientos de lechuzas entraron sin previo aviso en el Gran Salón, durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas. Albus nunca había visto tantas lechuzas juntas.

Sus padres le habían mandado una carta el primer día, prometiéndole que le escribirían el sábado siguiente.

Después de desayunar, los tres amigos bajaron a las mazmorras e hicieron fila para entrar. Luego de cinco minutos de estar parado conversando, disimulando lo irritado que estaba por las miradas de sus compañeros, la puerta se abrió y todos volvieron la vista hacia ella.

Slughorn, un hombre gordo, anciano, con un bigote poblado y una calva reluciente, estaba parado en la puerta. Se corrió y les hizo un ademán para que entraran.

Albus, Will y Rose se sentaron en una mesa al final de la clase. Albus así lo prefería porque, si querían verlo, deberían darse vuelta y los profesores los reprenderían.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, el profesor desenrolló un pergamino y tomó lista.

Cuando Slughorn dijo Pinkerts, Natalie supo que había llegado su turno...

- P... – se escuchó mascullar a Slughorn quien levantó la mirada rápidamente, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Albus sabía que lo buscaba a él, pero no iba a hacerle fácil la tarea. Se tapó la cara con los brazos; sabía que si veía sus ojos, se daría cuenta de quien era. Por fin volvió a bajar la vista hacia el pergamino, y dijo:

- Potter, Albus

- Presente – dijo, en una voz apenas audible. Pero Slughorn lo escuchó y dirigió su vista directo hacia él. Otros tantos se dieron vuelta para verlo. Sintió que la cara le ardía y Slughorn pareció comprender, porque pronunció otro nombre y todos volvieron a mirar al frente. Cuando Rose, que era la última de la lista, dio el presente, Slughorn enrolló el pergamino, lo corrió hacia un costado, se levantó del asiento y los miró a todos con una amplia sonrisa.

- Empezaremos por el principio, como debe ser – les dijo, como si estuviera dando una explicación que difícilmente podrían comprender - ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la ley fundamental de la pociones? – La mano de Rose se alzó rápidamente. Albus y Will intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

- Señorita Weasley

- La ley fundamental de las pociones es que toda poción tiene todos los efectos de los componentes que incluye, tanto buenos como malos.

- Sorprendente. Y ¿Alguien sabe la excepción? – la mano de Rose volvió a alzarse – Señorita Weasley – nombró Slughorn, algo sorprendido.

- Que se le agregue un ingrediente que pueda cambiar los efectos de ese ingrediente, anulándolos por completo, o cambiando sus efectos a algo que sea útil para la posición.

- Excelente, señorita. Y estoy seguro de que también sabrá qué son las pociones en sí

- Las pociones son mezclas de varios ingredientes que van sumando, restando o cambiando sus utilidades con los ingredientes que se van agregando...

- ...Y por eso es que si los ingredientes no se agregan en el orden adecuado, no serán las mismas, aunque sean los mismos componentes. – terminó Slughorn. Parecía que los únicos que habían entendido eran ellos dos, y los dos se sonreían. - ¡Excelente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor por cada pregunta que ha respondido, señorita Weasley. Me atrevería a asegurar que eres la hija de Hermione Granger, ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – Rose asintió – No sabes cuanto te pareces a tu madre, niña, no sabes cuanto... En fin – dijo, mirándolos a todos – Abran sus libros en la página cuatro, y lean la teoría fundamental de las pociones... Creo que, por sus caras, no han entendido la charla que hemos tenido con la señorita Weasley.

- Me vas a tener que explicar todo eso que hablaban con Slughorn – le dijo Albus en un susurro - ¡Parecían colegas intercambiando opiniones! Ahora que lo pienso... ¡En todas las materias respondes a todas las preguntas! – Albus no le había prestado atención a ese detalle - ¿En dónde aprendiste tanto?

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Leí todos los libros antes de venir! Creí que todos lo habían hecho... – Albus miró asustado a Will y, por su cara, supo que el tampoco había leído los libros.

- Para la próxima clase quiero un resumen de "Las teorías básicas de las pociones" – dijo Slughorn a la clase – pueden irse. Potter, Weasley, quédense.

Albus y Rose lo miraron, extrañados; ¡No habían hecho nada malo! Albus miró a Will y vio que este tomaba su mochila y se iba con aire de tristeza. Él lo agarró de la mochila y, cuando el otro se dio vuelta para protestar, dijo:

- Tú te quedas aquí. No queremos estar solos con él – Will le sonrió; sabía que lo hacía por él.

Todos los alumnos salieron del aula, menos los tres amigos. Cuando el último salió, se acercaron a Slughorn, quien los miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- Eres igual a tu padre – le dijo a Albus con un dejo de nostalgia – Si no fuera porque no tienes la cicatriz en la frente, te hubiera preguntado si eras Harry. Eres más parecido incluso que tu hermano James, ya que tienes los ojos de tu abuela Lily, al igual que él. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Albus – le respondió él.

Slughorn se impresionó al escuchar su nombre y después sonrió, como endulzado por su respuesta.

- Fiel a Dumbledore, cueste lo que cueste – dijo el profesor para si mismo. Los niños no entendieron esa expresión, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo – Nunca le pregunté a tu hermano sobre ustedes. Sólo le pregunte si era el hijo de Harry, y él me dijo que sí. Y desde ese momento, conversamos seguido. Pero nunca le pregunté sobre la familia. Lo único que le pregunté es quién era su madre, y me gustó mucho enterarme de que su madre era Ginny Weasley. Siempre me gustó su relación... – se hizo un silencio. Luego, miró a Rose y le preguntó – Rose, tu eres igual de inteligente e igual de rápida para responder que tu madre. Era la mejor del curso, sabía todas las respuestas; y, además, cuando respondía, ponía el mismo ímpetu que tú. Sólo tu cabello pelirrojo me desconcertó un poco, pero en realidad se por qué es... Tu padre es Ronald Weasley, ¿cierto? – aventuró el profesor

- Sí, señor – respondió ella

- Sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Tienes hermanos? – Le preguntó a Rose

- Sí, uno – le respondió ella

- Bueno, entonces pronto lo veré en Hogwarts

- Seguramente – respondió ella

- ¿Y tu, Albus? Además de James, ¿Tienes algún hermano?

- Si, una hermana, señor – le respondió él

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Lily

Slughorn puso la misma cara que antes.

- A todos les puso nombres que le recuerdan a seres queridos – murmuró como para sí mismo y saliendo de su ensimismamiento, miró a Will y le preguntó - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- William Thomas – le respondió él tímidamente

- ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

- Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas – respondió él, de forma sistemática, como si lo estuvieran interrogando

- Mmm... Luna Lovegood... La hija de Xenophilius... ¿Sigue vivo tu abuelo materno, muchacho?

- Si, señor – le respondió Will – vivo con él y mi padre en su casa.

- ¿Y tu madre? – le preguntó él, extrañado

- Murió cuando yo tenía cinco años – la expresión de júbilo de Slughorn se tornó a una expresión de lástima. Rose y Albus intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

- Cuanto lo siento... – le dijo, sin saber que decir – te pareces a ella. – se notaba que Slughorn se sentía incómodo en aquella situación, y cambio un poco el tema - ¿Y sigue publicando _El Quisquilloso_?

- Sí, señor – contestó él

- Bueno, niños, me agrada mucho charlar con ustedes, pero me temo que, si seguimos charlando, llegarán tarde a su próxima clase. – les dijo Slughorn, con una cálida sonrisa. Los chicos salieron corriendo del aula; ese profesor, definitivamente, los incomodaba mucho.

Albus y Will se despertaron temprano el viernes. Se sentaron a esperar a Rose en las butacas, mientras todos se reunían y bajaban a desayunar. Un poco más tarde, un grupo de chicos de tercero bajó la escalera. Entre ellos, Albus encontró a James; llevaba un paquete en la mano.

- ¡Al! Justo te estaba buscando. – le dijo a su hermano apenas lo vio – Toma; el paquete para Hagrid. Me dijiste que se lo dabas tú. Gracias. – y corrió hacia donde lo esperaba su mejor amigo. Era alto, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros; su nombre era Rilius Speller, uno de los últimos descendientes de una familia sangre pura. Pero eso a él no le interesaba; toda su familia había estado en Slytherin y se enorgullecía de eso y de ser sangre pura, como solía denominarse a los magos que no tenían ni una gota de sangre _muggle _en las venas. En cambio, él era el único de su familia que estaba en Gryffindor, y estaba orgulloso de ello. Nunca le había gustado la forma de comportarse de su familia. Y, al ser una deshonra para ellos, lo único que hacían era aceptarlo en su casa. Había dejado de ser parte de la familia Speller en el momento en que entró en Gryffindor.

Y él, por su parte, no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por intentar que lo quisieran sino todo lo contrario; había colgado posters de Gryffindor por toda su habitación y los había hechizado para que no los pudieran sacar.

Cuando James le contó la historia a su padre, él se mostró sorprendido y murmuró algo como "Es una historia muy parecida a la de Sirius" o "Es lo mismo que hizo Sirius". Y también, una noche en la que bajaba para tomar un vaso con agua escuchó a su padre diciéndose que James era igual a su abuelo hasta el último detalle, y no sólo en su parecido físico, sino en los amigos que lo rodeaban. "Que su mejor amigo tenga un parecido tan grande a mi padrino Sirius me asusta. Por ahí me estoy empecinando en encontrarle parecidos con mi padre, pero no cabe duda de que su amigo Rilius es muy parecido a mi padrino, y encima es amigo inseparable de James. Tiene una historia muy parecida a la de Sirius. Y sólo tiene un amigo además de él, pero es un amigo pasajero, que casi nunca está con ellos. Me pregunto si Lupin y Pettigrew se habrán reunido con mi padre y mi padrino después de tercero..."

Sabía quién era Sirius; Sirius Black era el padrino de su padre y había muerto cuando él estaba en quinto año de Hogwarts. Pero no sabía nada más. También sabía quién era Lupin; era el padre de Ted Lupin, el ahijado de su padre, al que consideraban parte de la familia y el cual iba cuatro veces a la semana a comer a la casa. Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era Pettigrew. Nunca había escuchado ese apellido.

En fin, Rilius iba a casa para Navidad, ya que James siempre pedía estar con él y convencía a sus padres diciéndoles que en su casa no lo aceptaban y, además, que él era el único que no tenía un compañero de su edad en la familia, y eso era cierto. Entonces, Rilius siempre iba a las cenas de Navidad y dormía con James en su cuarto. Pero su madre le había dicho que, a la menor complicación que trajeran, Rilius no podría volver a ir. Y James le dio su palabra de que no iba a hacer nada que perjudicara a nadie. Y no lo hizo, ya que sabía que su madre hablaba en serio cuando se lo dijo y no quería que su amigo dejara de ir.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todos empezaron a quejarse de la tarea.

- Dos pergaminos, ¡Dos pergaminos! – repitió Will por enésima vez cuando iban hacia el aula de Encantamientos, clase que compartían con Hufflepuff – Me estaba empezando a caer bien, pero nos ha mandado de tarea...

- Dos pergaminos, ¡Ya lo sabemos! – dijeron Rose y Albus al unísono, que estaban comenzando a hartarse.

- Si, exacto ¡Dos pergaminos! – coincidió Will

- No te lo tomes tan así, Will – le dijo Rose, ya harta de las replicas de su amigo – tenemos cuatro días para hacerlos...

- Pero no olvides que hoy debemos ir a tomar el té con Hagrid...

- ¿Quién es Hagrid? – interrumpió Will

- El gigante que nos trajo hasta el castillo con las barcas. Es amigo de nuestros padres – le respondió Rose – nos invitó a tomar el té hoy a las cinco. Bueno, como te iba diciendo...

- Si quieres puedes venir – le dijo Albus a Will, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Rose le decía – Hagrid se alegrará de conocerte. Es muy buena persona... – los ojos de Will se posaron en los de Albus, y él vio que estaba más contento - ¿Qué te parece?

- Me encantaría ir – le respondió él, sonriendo – Gracias

- Bueno, a ver ahora si me escuchan. Hay tiempo de hacer la tarea...

Ninguno le respondió, y dieron el tema por terminado. Todos empezaban a entrar en el aula. Habían convencido a Rose de que se sentara en el medio, por si no entendían algo de la clase. Se sentaron en la mesa de adelante (a Albus le hubiera gustado mucho más sentarse atrás, pero no había remedio). Pero parecía que habían dejado de murmurar a sus espaldas y él sabía por qué; esa sería su primer clase con el profesor Malfoy, y todos lo miraban, expectantes, formándose un juicio sobre él. El día anterior les habían avisado que el profesor Flitwick había decidido jubilarse. Luego de la caída, había quedado paralítico y prefería estar tranquilo en la comodidad de su hogar. Así que el profesor Malfoy había pasado a ser el profesor titular de Encantamientos. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirándolos entrar en el aula. Parecía joven y muy serio y, cuando el último entró, desenrolló el pergamino y tomó lista. Fue uno de los pocos que no se paró antes de decir su nombre en voz alta. Por el contrario, Albus creyó ver que hacía una mueca de odio al leer su nombre...

- Yo soy el profesor Malfoy –se presentó a sus alumnos – Hoy empezaremos la clase con el movimiento de la varita. Miren lo que hago – hizo un movimiento con la varita – Giro en el sentido de las agujas del reloj si soy diestro, y si soy zurdo, giro en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj y golpeo. ¿Entendido? Giro, golpe, giro, golpe.

Cuando todos lo hubieron hecho como correspondía, hizo aparecer delante de cada uno de ellos una pluma blanca.

- Ahora, sin las varitas, repitan conmigo – todos dejaron las varitas – _Wingardium Leviosa_.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_

- Ahora apunten con la varita a la pluma, digan el hechizo y ¡Hagan que se eleve!

Toda la clase empezó a practicar. Todos menos Rose, que se quedó sentada viendo como Will y Albus fallaban en el intento.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ – dijo Will, y zarandeó la varita para que funcionara su hechizo. Muchos hacían lo mismo.

- No, Will, no hagas eso – le dijo Rose – Solo haz el movimiento. Les vas a hacer daño a alguien si sigues así. Haz esto; _Wingardium Leviosa_ – la pluma de Rose se elevo al compás de su varita. Ella la volvió a posar sobre el escritorio.

Pero, aunque la pluma se elevó más de un metro, el profesor no le prestó atención. Siguió leyendo unos pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Profesor Malfoy! ¡Mire esto! – dijo Will y el profesor levantó la vista de los pergaminos de mala gana. Rose, alentada por sus amigos, hizo que la pluma se elevara de nuevo.

- ¿Y para eso me interrumpes? – le preguntó Malfoy con desprecio. A Will se le borró la sonrisa de la cara – Le quitaremos un punto a Gryffindor por tu insolencia...

- ¡Maldito! – dijo en un susurro

- ¡Canalla! – susurró Albus, enojado por la actitud del profesor, y estaban a punto de arremeter, cuando Rose los agarró por el cuello de la túnica y les dijo:

- ¡Basta! No vale la pena... ¡Lo único que conseguirán es que los castigue y le saque más puntos a Gryffindor! – Los chicos volvieron a apoyarse en el respaldo en señal de aceptación - Ahora, pronuncien el hechizo concentrados, y les saldrá – les dijo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas ¿Acaso Rose no se sentía mal por la actitud del profesor?

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ – dijeron Will y Albus a la vez. La pluma de Will dio un saltito, y la pluma de Albus se elevó dos centímetros y después cayó.

Pero el profesor siguió leyendo los pergaminos, como si nada.


	5. El problema de Hagrid

**Hola a todos mis lectores!!!**

**A quien engaño?? Solo tengo una T.T**

**Espe Kuroba: Bueno, reconozco que no lo habia pensado... La profesora Quimont es la nueva jefa de la casa Ravenclaw. **

**Gracias por tu apoyo!!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ti!!**

**Espero que te guste**** ^.^**

- ¡No puede ser, me rindo! – gritó Will, exasperado, tirando bruscamente la pluma sobre la mesa. Algunas cabezas se elevaron y lo miraron en señal de reproche. Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, haciendo la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Sólo completé medio pergamino y ya respondí dos preguntas con eso; ¿Cómo voy a hacer para completar dos pergaminos? ¡Es imposible!

- Con la información adicional, es posible – dijo Rose, que estaba sentada a su izquierda – Solo podemos completar los dos pergaminos con eso... Un pergamino entero está dedicado a la información adicional. – Escribió algo en su pergamino y dijo – Ya está. Termine.

- ¿Me lo prestas? – le preguntaron Albus y Will al unísono.

- ¡No! – respondió ella, enfadada – Se va a dar cuenta si se copian, pero si quieren los puedo ayudar a hacer el suyo...

- Hecho – le dijo Will - ¿Qué puede hacer un gnomo verde?

- Todo lo que el mago que lo posee quiera que haga, mientras que no implique usar una varita. – Albus copió lo que su prima les decía.

- ¡Pero con eso completo apenas un poco más que un renglón! – protestó Will, después de copiar.

- Es la respuesta, no la puedo alargar más. Hice todo lo que pude.

- De acuerdo. – contestó él, enfadado - ¿Cuál es el contramaleficio?

- El contramaleficio es _Dermous Intempen_. – Los dos copiaron la frase.

- Por suerte, ahora sólo nos falta un pergamino. – dijo Albus, aliviado.

- A mi me sigue faltando un poco para terminarlo... – dijo Will con un dejo de tristeza.

- A ver... – Rose tomó su pergamino - ¡Pero si tu letra es muy pequeña! Con esta letra dudo que llegues a completar los pergaminos. A ver si puedo hacer algo... – Apuntó con su varita al pergamino y dijo – _Engorgio! _– La letra de Will se agrandó un poco, y ocupó todo el pergamino. – Con el otro hacemos lo mismo y listo

- Tienes que enseñarme eso – le dijo Will estupefacto. Rose le sonrió.

- En el fin de semana nos encargaremos de buscar la información adicional – les dijo Albus a sus amigos. – Ahora hay que ir con Hagrid; ¡Ya son las cinco menos cuarto!

Albus subió corriendo a su habitación; tomó el paquete para Hagrid y fue con sus amigos hasta su cabaña.

- ¡Hola! – los saludó Hagrid al abrir la puerta. Salió con los brazos abiertos y les dio un gran abrazo a los primos que, como siempre, sintieron que les iba a partir las costillas - ¿Cómo están?

- Bien – contestaron ellos.

- Él es Will – le dijo Albus cuando estuvieron adentro – Es amigo nuestro.

- Ah, hola Will – saludó Hagrid – Soy Hagrid – le dijo, tendiéndole una mano. Will se la estrechó y, a juzgar por la cara que puso cuando Hagrid se dio vuelta, le trituró los huesos de la mano - ¿Quieren un té?

- Bueno – le contestaron ellos. Se sentaron en las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa, donde Albus dejó el regalo. Fang se acercó él y puso la cabeza en su regazo. Albus lo acarició. Hagrid repartió las tazas y dejó un plato de biscochos sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó y los miró a los tres.

- Ten. El regalo del que te hablé. – Albus le pasó el regalo a Hagrid, quien lo abrió apenas lo tuvo en sus manos.

- Muchas gracias – dijo, estirando el delantal nuevo que le habían regalado.

- Dijeron que te dijéramos que era de parte de todos – le dijo Albus

- Lo tejieron nuestras mamás – le dijo Rose – Todos los domingos dedicaban una hora a tejerlo. Estuvieron así durante meses, hasta que lo terminaron.

- Esperen un momento – les dijo. Se levantó, tomó dos trozos de pergamino, una pluma y tinta y escribió en ellos. Los chicos aprovecharon ese lapso para tomar algo de té. Cuando volvió, les dio un trozo a cada uno – Aquí tienen. Apenas entren a Hogwarts, envíen esto, por favor. – Los chicos leyeron los trozos y los compararon. Decían exactamente lo mismo, sólo que los nombres de la cabecera cambiaban conforme los destinatarios:

_Queridos Harry y Ginny:_

_Gracias por el regalo, me encantó. _

_Los invito a tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas el domingo a las cinco, ¿Les parece bien?_

_Espero su respuesta ansiosamente. _

_Hagrid_

Albus se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica, y Rose siguió su ejemplo.

- Iremos a la pajarera de las lechuzas apenas entremos en el castillo, Hagrid – le dijo Rose, sonriéndole

A las seis de la tarde, los tres amigos salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y se despidieron de él. Pero, antes de poder emprender el camino de vuelta, el gigante tomó a Albus por el brazo y le pidió hablar con él a solas. Will y Rose fueron al castillo y Albus y Hagrid entraron de nuevo en la cabaña.

- Al, te tengo que hacer una pregunta – le dijo Hagrid en cuanto cerró la puerta - ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del Mapa del Merodeador?

- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Albus, confundido

- Eso es todo lo que quería saber... – dijo Hagrid, dando por terminada la charla – Ahora ve a la pajarera a enviar la lechuza a tus padres, está oscureciendo, y no seria bueno que te vieran fuera del castillo cuando oscurezca...

- No, espera Hagrid – le dijo, pero al ver que no le prestaba atención le gritó - ¡ESPERA! – Hagrid se quedó de piedra – Ahora me debes decir la verdad; ¿Por qué me preguntaste todo eso?

- No es asunto tuyo, no te metas en cosas que no te incumben – le dijo Hagrid con un tono que pretendió ser severo – Eres igual a tu padre, siempre se metía donde no debía – Pero en vez de hacerlo enojar, eso animó a Albus; ¿Conque su padre era igual?

- Es asunto mío porque tu me acabas de meter en él – le respondió Albus, serio. – Es como un encantamiento Fidelio; ahora me mostraste lo que oculta, así que ya no me lo puedes ocultar. Ahora, cuéntame por qué quieres saber sobre esos objetos... – Hagrid suspiró.

- Siéntate – le dijo mientras él mismo se sentaba en una de las sillas – Te contaré. – Albus se sentó y lo miró, expectante. – Has heredado el don de tu padre. Muy poca gente se puede resistir a contarte lo que estás empecinado en saber – Albus le sonrió – Ayer por la tarde estaba en el bosque prohibido, buscando unicornios para la clase de los alumnos de tercero, cuando tres hombres encapuchados se me acercaron por detrás y me agarraron, dos se encargaron de mis brazos y otro, que parecía ser el jefe, me apuntó con la varita. Luego me preguntó ¿Dónde está el Mapa del Merodeador de Harry Potter? Y le contesté que nunca había oído hablar de ese mapa, pero no me creyó y me lo volvió a preguntar, clavándome la punta de la varita en el cuello. Cómo yo le seguía diciendo que no sabía, me dieron de beber Veritaserum...

- Y ¿eso es...?

- Una poción que hace decir la verdad a quien la bebe – respondió Hagrid - En fin; me dieron Veritaserum, me lo volvieron a preguntar y yo les volví a contestar lo mismo. Con eso estuvieron seguros que yo no lo sabía, y se fueron... Pero me quedé preocupado porque, si bien no se lo que es el Mapa del Merodeador, de una cosa estoy seguro; esa gente no lo quería para nada bueno...

Albus se quedó pensando; ¿Para qué querrían ese Mapa del Merodeador? ¿Lo conseguirían? ¿Quién lo tendría? ¿Para qué lo necesitarían? Tantas preguntas se le amontonaron en la cabeza que se quedó tildado un rato largo. Hagrid esperó a que reaccionara y, mientras tanto, levantó las tazas y el plato de biscochos vacío, los lavó y los guardó en sus lugares. Luego volvió a sentarse, y vio que Albus lo miraba.

- ¿Por qué será que lo quieren? – se preguntó, extrañado.

- Puede ser por el frasco de Unix – dijo Hagrid, pero al instante se tapó la boca, horrorizado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Albus – ¿El frasco de Unix? ¿Qué es eso?

- No debería haber dicho eso – se reprendió Hagrid – Yo y mi bocota. Si se que el niño es igual al padre ¿Para qué lo vengo a meter en el asunto?

- Basta Hagrid – dijo Albus, perdiendo la paciencia

- Si se que va a tomar cartas en el asunto a la primer oportunidad que se le presente – siguió Hagrid haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del niño - ¿Para qué abriré mi enorme...

- ¡BASTA! – le gritó Albus – Ahora no te sirve de nada culparte. Ya es tarde para que te arrepientas, y ahora se lo que pueden estar buscando esos hombres. Pero, ¿Qué es? – Hagrid dudó un momento

- De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero no le menciones ninguna palabra a nadie

- A Rose y a Will – le pidió este

- Bueno, está bien, pero pídeles que guarden el secreto

- De acuerdo. Te escucho.

- El frasco de Unix – empezó Hagrid - es un frasco que contiene una poción inventada por Dumbledore. Está hecha con lágrimas de fénix, sangre de unicornio y un cuerno de unicornio triturado. Esa poción puede hacer que una persona vuelva a la vida. – Albus abrió mucho los ojos – Para ello, debes mezclar el alma de la persona con la poción de Unix y un poco de carne humana, y eso hace que se cree el cuerpo con el alma contenida dentro, o en otras palabras, el alma vuelve a ser una persona como tú o como yo.

- Pero, ¿Cómo puede el alma de una persona mezclarse con algo?

- Es magia negra muy avanzada, Al... – le dijo Hagrid en señal de reproche – No lo entenderías...

- Inténtalo – le pidió él

- Bueno... – dudó Hagrid – Mediante un Horrocrux

- Y ¿eso es...? – repitió Albus

- Verás, cuando un mago mata, en su alma se hace una grieta. El mago aprovecha la grieta y... – Hagrid se estremeció, pero luego de un segundo, continuó – Desgarra su alma. Luego, guarda el pedazo en un objeto. Si la persona que desgarró su alma muere, ese pedazo seguirá conteniendo su parte de él y podrá volver a la vida, si consigue todo lo necesario para hacerlo y gente que lo ayude, claro. Al meter el objeto que contiene el alma, metes el alma, ¿Me entiendes?

- Si, claro – se apresuró a responder. Se sentía atontado. - No te preguntaré nada más por hoy, excepto una cosa. – le dijo Albus, y lo miró seriamente - Les comentarás a nuestros padres en Las Tres Escobas sobre tu episodio para que adviertan a quién tiene el mapa o, en caso de que lo tengan ellos, para que estén advertidos, ¿no? – Hagrid asintió. – Bien...

- Eres un chico muy inteligente, Albus – le dijo Hagrid – Ahora ve, que ya está oscureciendo. Y no intentes tomar cartas en el asunto. Puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. – Esta vez fue Albus el que asintió despacio. Hagrid se levantó y fue a abrirle la puerta. Salieron al umbral – Adiós, Al. Te escribiré para que vengan a tomar el té otro día. – Lo abrazó y luego entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Frotándose las costillas, emprendió el regreso al castillo.

- ¿Para qué creen que sirve el Mapa del Merodeador? – les preguntó Will. Albus les había contado todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid. Estaban en la pajarera de las lechuzas, viendo como se alejaban las dos lechuzas que llevaban las cartas de Hagrid a sus destinatarios.

- No lo había pensado – dijo Albus, pensativo

- Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – les dijo Rose. Los chicos la miraron

- ¿Y esa manera es...?

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó Rose, indignada - ¿Acaso no dijo El Mapa del Merodeador de Harry Potter? Si es de tu papá, el sabrá lo que es. ¡Pregúntale y se acabó! – Albus le sonrió. No había pensado en eso.

- ¿Y tú crees que me lo va a contar? – repuso él

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo... – repitió ella

- Le preguntaré en Navidad. – dijo Albus.

Ya era la hora de la cena. Bajaron corriendo la escalera y fueron directamente al Gran Salón.

- Y pensar que recien termina la primer semana – les dijo Will en un susurro - ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar después?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo.**

**Estoy modificando algunas cosas del sexto, por lo que por ahí me tardo... Además, faltan cinco días para que reanude las clases T.T**

**Pero como empiezo el secundario, la primer semana tengo un curso de una hora y media, en vez de clases completas, y eso es bueno!! Porque en las clases suelen ocurrirseme ideas brillantes, y por el santo curso tendré mas tiempo, sin contar que NO HABRÁ TAREA!!! VIVA!! ^.^**

**Nos vemos pronto!!**


	6. El encuentro

**Hola mis lectores!!**

**Ahora esta bien porque son dos!! ^·^**

**CDLA: Uhhh, q bueno, dos... **

**Gills: No pierdas el optimismo, es tu mejor cualidad...**

**CDLA: No me vas a presentar?**

**Gills: ¬_¬' Ella es mi conciencia.**

**CDLA: Si, la creativa del grupo, la de las ideas, la q controla q todo sea original, la q hace q este fic siga adelante, esa soy yo!!!**

**Gills: Como quieras, eres genial, contenta? Podemos dejar de aburrirlos y mostrarles el capitulo??**

**CDLA: Un momento!! Hace dias q no actualizas, estaban desesperados!!**

**Gills: Eso no es cierto!!**

**Lectores: Claro que si!! Nos tenias en un hilo, y ni siquiera has empezado aun el secundario!! Que sera de nosotros cuando empieces??**

**Gills: Seguire escribiendo!!**

**Lectores: Claro, mientras no tengas tarea de historia, geografia, civica, matematicas, biologia, ingles...**

**Gills: Ya me estresaron T·T**

**CDLA: Ademas empezaste los entrenamientos de hockey el sabado!!**

**Lectores: Hockey?? Encima entrenas??**

**Gills: Que tiene que ver??**

**Lectores: Que ademas de tarea tienes que entrenar!! Y se te atrasa todo y tienes q estar dia y noche con las tareas y ya no podras seguir el fic!!**

**CDLA: Y vendras cansada por la hora de fisico!!**

**Gills: Ay ya me habia olvidado... Porque son tan crueles?? Porque una hora de fisico?? ToT**

**Lectores: Pobre... Una hora corriendo...**

**CDLA: Si, pobre... Bueno, por esta vez te perdonamos **

**Lectores: Si, por esta vez esta bien, pobre...**

**CDLA: Pero la proxima tendras problemas con los tres!!**

**Gills: Gracias!! Gracias!! Ahora vamos con el capitulo.**

Capítulo 6: El encuentro

Hagrid caminaba por el bosque prohibido. Ella caminaba un poco detrás de él. Lo seguía, aunque no sabía por qué. Siguieron caminando. De pronto, tres hombres vestidos de negro, con máscaras del mismo color que les cubrían la cara, se acercaron por detrás.

-¡Hagrid! – llamó ella, pero nadie la escuchó

Dos de los hombres agarraron a Hagrid de los brazos y el otro lo apuntó con la varita. Ella no se animó a acercarse por miedo a que la descubrieran. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, y observó la escena. El hombre le preguntó algo a su amigo gigante. Ella no veía la cara de Hagrid, así que no supo si le había contestado. Al parecer, no dijo lo que él quería o, en todo caso, no le contestó, porque el hombre le puso la punta de su varita en el pecho. Luego, el hombre guardó su varita y sacó una botellita con un líquido transparente. Se lo dio de beber, y luego volvió a preguntarle algo. Luego, los tres se escaparon. Hagrid se dejó caer en la hierba, confundido.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily, despierta! – su madre la sacudía por los hombros. Estaba sentada en el piso, con su espalda apoyada contra su cama.

-Mamá, ¡Hagrid! – le dijo ella

-¿Qué sucede con él? – preguntó su madre, aterrada

-¡Estaba caminando por el bosque, y tres hombres se le acercaron por detrás y empezaron a hacerle preguntas! – dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Dos lo inmovilizaron, y otro lo apuntó con su varita!

-¿Le hicieron daño? – preguntó su madre

-No. Luego de preguntarle cosas, le dieron de beber un líquido transparente y le preguntaron algo más. Luego se fueron, y él se dejó caer en la hierba, y ahí fue cuando desperté.

Ginny estaba confundida. Estaba preparando la cena, cuando escuchó a su hija gritando. Dejó todo y corrió a su habitación. Cuando entró, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando. No le pasaba eso desde que fueron a almorzar con Ron y Hermione el primero de septiembre.

-Tranquila, Lily. Ahora recuéstate un rato. Tu padre debe estar por llegar. – Lily obedeció y ella salió de su cuarto, aterrada ¿Estaría bien Hagrid?

-_Harry, ¿Escuchaste a Lily? _– le preguntó Ginny, usando su conexión especial

-_Escuché todo, voy para allá _– le respondió él, y al momento siguiente las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y Harry salió de ellas. Ginny corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo está Lily? – le preguntó cuando se separaron

-Está bien, asustada por Hagrid, eso es todo – respondió ella – A decir verdad, yo también...

-Y yo – le dijo él – La última vez que pasó esto, Lily tenía razón.

-¿Crees que le dieron veneno? – preguntó, asustada

-No; creo que le dieron Veritaserum – le dijo este – Es más, estoy seguro. Le preguntaron algo, y le dieron Veritaserum para asegurarse. – Ginny asintió en silencio. – Vamos – Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Lily. La niña estaba acostada, mirando el techo. Unas silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Eso no era habitual en ella; ella no lloraba, a menos que fuera por una buena razón. Y esta lo era; la pobre creía que a Hagrid le habían dado veneno. Cuando vio a su padre, se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas y dijo:

-¡Papá! ¡Hagrid está en problemas!

-Sí, ya lo se – le dijo él -Pero no se qué podemos hacer por él. Tal vez pueda ir a visitarlo... Pero no ahora. Ya es muy tarde para eso.

-Pero, ¿Si le dieron veneno? – preguntó la niña, aterrada

-Estoy seguro de que no fue así – le respondió su padre

-Y entonces ¿Qué le dieron?

-Veritaserum – respondió él, y ante la mirada de confusión de su hija, dijo – Una poción que hace que el que la bebe diga la verdad. Miren, vamos a hacer una cosa – dijo, mirando tanto a Ginny como a Lily – Esperemos hasta mañana; James tiene Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con él, y estoy seguro de que nos avisará si Hagrid no da la clase. Además, Albus y Rose irán a tomar el té con él mañana. Si no lo encuentran, también nos avisarán. Nos enteraremos de todas formas. – Lily asintió.

-_Sabes que mañana ya será tarde _– le dijo Ginny mentalmente

-_Si es que lo envenenaron, ya es tarde_ – respondió él. Ginny sintió que se le iba el hambre.

-Ya casi va a estar la comida – dijo, levantándose de la cama – Ven en cinco minutos – le dijo a su hija. Harry también se levantó y salieron juntos del cuarto.

Para alivio de todos, el viernes no llegó carta de nadie, lo que los dejó un poco más tranquilos. Pero seguían sin tener noticias, y eso también era un poco inquietante. El sábado, a la hora del desayuno, un ave marrón tocó la ventana con su pico. Lily se levantó de la mesa, divertida, y le abrió la ventana a la lechuza, que parecía no tener mucha edad. Le desató la carta de la pata y la acarició antes de dársela a su padre. Él, al leerla, sonrió y dijo:

-¡Es de Hagrid! – Ginny suspiró, aliviada, y una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro y Lily, quien tenía el ave sobre el brazo, preguntó:

-¿Y qué dice?

-Dice que nos espera el domingo a las cinco en Las Tres Escobas – respondió él. Lily dejó que el ave tomara un poco de agua, y luego salió volando por la ventana.

-Seguro que quiere contarnos lo ocurrido – dijo Ginny

-Seguramente – convino Harry, y siguió leyendo_ El Profeta_, ahora mucho más tranquilo.

Ese domingo, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione quedaron en encontrarse en Las Tres Escobas con Hagrid.

Ginny peinó la roja cabellera de su hija, y le puso una flor blanca en el pelo. Luego, la ayudó a arreglar los últimos detalles de su vestido, también blanco.

-¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Harry, impaciente -_¿Por qué tiene que arreglarse tanto? _– le preguntó mentalmente

-Ya casi – le dijo Ginny desde el cuarto de su hija – _Porque quiero que se vea linda_ – le respondió ella, también mentalmente.

-_Es linda, si es igual a ti _– repuso él, y justo en ese momento salieron las dos. Ginny le sonrió.

-¿Vamos? – les preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, le dijo a su hija – Agárrate fuerte de mi brazo y no te sueltes, Lily. Vamos a aparecernos allá. – Lily hizo lo que le dijo su padre. Harry desapareció. Sintió como si pasara por un tubo muy estrecho, pero después de tantos años, ya se habían acostumbrado a la sensación. Aparecieron en las calles de Hogsmeade. Lily se soltó de su brazo. Ginny apareció a su lado. Caminaron hasta Las Tres Escobas y, en la puerta, se encontraron con Ron, Hermione y Hugo.

-¡Hola! – saludó Ron, al ver a su mejor amigo y a su hermana – ¿Tienen idea de por qué Hagrid nos citó? – Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Hermione, al verlos

-Lily volvió a desmayarse – le dijo Harry – y vio a Hagrid en el bosque, que era atacado por tres personas – Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos y Ron lo miró, sorprendido

-¿Crees que por eso nos citó? – preguntó Hermione -¿Crees que tiene que ver con...? – Harry asintió. En ese momento, vieron a Hagrid acercándose a Las Tres Escobas

-¡Hola! – los saludó – Entremos; tengo mucho que contarles

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, y Hagrid les contó:

-Miren, en el bosque prohibido me interceptaron tres hombres y...

-Ya lo sabemos, Hagrid – le dijo Harry

-¿Ya lo saben? – preguntó, confundido -¿Albus les contó?

-¿Albus también lo sabe? – preguntó Ginny. Ahora todos estaban confundidos

-Si no fue Albus ¿Quién les contó?

Harry le explicó a Hagrid lo que le sucedía a Lily. Luego, Hagrid les explicó lo ocurrido en el bosque.

-¿Tienes alguna sospecha de lo que puedan estar buscando? – preguntó Hermione, viendo la expresión de la cara del semigigante

-Bueno, pues... La verdad, sí – dijo él – Creo que pueden estar buscando el frasco de Unix – Hagrid les explicó qué era y para que servía.

Cuando terminó de contarles, la mente de Harry empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad; _¿Para qué querrán la poción?_ Para revivir a alguien... _¿Para revivir a Voldemort?_ No creo, destruimos todos sus Horrocruxes... _¿Y si tenía más?_ ¡Lo vimos morir! _Eso mismo creyeron todos cuando sobreviviste..._

Intentaba encontrar excusas para descartar la posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera volver a la vida ¿Después de todo lo que les había costado?

-_No creo que sea a Voldemort a quien pretenden revivir _– le dijo Ginny mentalmente.

Eso lo dejó un poco más tranquilo.

Pero igual, había muchas cosas de las que hablar...

···

Esa misma noche, Harry le mandó una carta a McGonagall:

_Querida Minerva:_

_ El otro día entraron en mi casa; buscaban algo, y yo no sabía de qué se trataba. Pero hace unos días, unos hombres interceptaron a un amigo y le preguntaron algo sobre un objeto que tiene mi hijo James. _

_Creo que eso es lo que estaban buscando y, lógicamente, tengo miedo por él. _

_Ese objeto sirve para entrar en Hogwarts y es muy útil para no cruzarse con nadie en el camino; no puedo decirle exactamente qué es. Lo único que le puedo decir es que, si estas personas se hacen con él, lograrán entrar al colegio y tomar lo que quieran sin ser vistos._

_Proteja el frasco de Unix (si, ya sabemos de su existencia) porque creemos que es eso lo que buscan._

_Mucha suerte._

_Harry Potter_

Creyó que lo más seguro era no poner qué era exactamente el mapa, porque incriminaría a muchas personas, y al él mismo, si lo hacía.

Llamó a Snow, la lechuza de la familia, y le ató la carta a la pata.

-Entrégasela a McGonagall – dijo, y el ave le dio leve picotazo en la muñeca, para después volar hacia el horizonte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Lectores: Ahora, si qieres q te perdonemos, contesta los rr!!**

**Gills: Si, eso es lo q iba a hacer...**

**Espe Kuroba: **Gracias, tus comentarios son los q me animaron desde el principio a seguir escribiendo!! Gracias, la verdad espero que no sea tan estresante como parece... q tengas suerte con este ultimo año!! ^·^

**arkantos el sabio: **intentare seguirlo lo mejor q pueda ^·^

**Gills: Sigan con los rr q son lo q me anima a seguir escribiendo!! Gracias por su apoyo!!**

**CDLA: Haz el otro capitulo hoy q mañana tienes curso y entrenamiento**

**Gills: Ya lo habia olvidado, una hora de fisico!! Porque a mi?? T·T**

**CDLA: Gills ha caido en estado de depresion, pero me asegurare de q haga otro capitulo rapidamente... Los veo pronto!!**


	7. El dragón

**Hola mis lectores!! ^·^**

**Les quiero comentar q estoy haciendo otro fic: La historia de Lily y James. Si qieren leerlo, pueden ir a la parte de arriba de este fic, donde dice Author, presionar en mi nombre (Gills HS) con lo q entraran en mi perfil, ir hasta la parte inferior de la pagina y presionar "La historia de Lily y James" en "My Stories". Me encantaria q lo leyeran ^·^**

**CDLA: Volviendo a este fic; les dije q la iba a hacer actualizar mas rapido O.-**

**Gills: Eso es porque ya tenía el capitulo hecho!!**

**CDLA: Porque yo te dije q lo hicieras ayer...**

**Gills: Pero...**

**CDLA: Una hora de fisico en una hora y media!!**

**Gills: ¿QUE? ¡¿UNA HORA Y MEDIA?! x.x**

**CDLA: Nos va a dejar en paz por un rato... Ahora seguimos con el septimo capitulo ^·^**

Capitulo 7: El dragón

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día en que se habían enterado del asunto de los hombres encapuchados. Era viernes por la tarde, y les iban a dar una clase de vuelo para probar sus habilidades con la escoba.

Albus les había preguntado a sus primos quién era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y ellos, a su vez, le preguntaron por qué quería saber. Cuando les dijo que quería hacer las pruebas, todos se rieron delante de él y le dijeron que era muy joven. Desde ese momento no volvió a mencionar el tema. Recordó que su hermano (que, según su padre, había heredado "Los dotes de cazador de su madre"), entró en el equipo en segundo año de Hogwarts.

Albus, Will y Rose llegaron al campo de Quidditch con todos los de primero de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, los cuales seguían a una señora que les había dicho que su nombre era Madam Hooch. Albus recordaba que cuando James le contó a su padre que el árbitro se llamaba Madam Hooch, sus padres se había atragantado con su jugo de calabaza y cuando pudieron hablar (ayudados en gran parte por los golpes en la espalda que les proporcionaron sus hijos) dijeron que era la misma que estaba cuando ellos iban a Hogwarts. James había mandado una carta poco después diciendo que le había preguntado A Madam Hooch si había estado desde hacía veintidós años en la escuela, y ella le había respondido que no. Entonces, él le había contado lo que habían dicho sus padres y ella le había dicho que la que estaba en los tiempos de sus padres era su madre. Y desde ese momento, nunca más había oído su nombre, hasta ese día.

El campo era un lugar muy amplio, con tres postes en cada extremo. Pero ellos sólo utilizaron un pedazo. Cuando llegaron afuera, vieron que había dos hileras de diez escobas cada una.

-¡Atención! – les dijo cuando llegaron – pónganse cada uno del lado izquierdo de una escoba – Todos le hicieron caso – Ahora extiendan su mano sobre ella y digan ¡Arriba!

-¡Arriba! – dijeron todos. La escoba de Albus se elevó rápidamente y él la atrapó. Rose lo vio impresionada y siguió intentado que su escoba hiciera lo mismo. Al tercer intento, Will y dos personas más tenían su escoba agarrada; al duodécimo intento, Rose logró por fin agarrar su escoba; ya sólo quedaba Natalie Pinkerst, una chica de Slytherin, que al intentó siguiente hizo que se elevara a mitad de camino y, ya harta, la agarró antes de que cayera.

-Ahora – empezó Madam Hooch – pónganse sobre las escobas. Cuando suene el silbato se elevarán un poco y luego bajarán, ¿Entendido? – Todos asintieron – uno... dos... tres... – Sonó el silbato. Albus pegó una patada en el piso y se elevó en el aire. Luego bajó despacio. Rose no podía controlar la escoba y cada vez ascendía más. Albus la agarró por la túnica antes de que se saliera de su alcance y la hizo bajar. Hubo gente que no pudo siquiera despegar los pies del piso; Will ascendió y, por miedo de que le pasara lo mismo que a Rose, bajó rápidamente. Pero Madam Hooch miraba a Albus.

-Niño – le dijo a Albus en medio de la clase – ven un segundo. Con la escoba, por favor. ¡Quédense aquí, sin hacer nada! – le dijo a la clase. Albus fue con ella. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Albus Potter

-Mmm... Quiero hacerte una prueba – le dijo ella. A Albus se le iluminó la cara. -¿Has montado antes en escoba? – Albus negó con la cabeza – Bueno, sube a la escoba y ve a máxima velocidad a la ventana y vuelve – le dijo Madam Hooch. Albus subió a la escoba e hizo lo que le dijeron. Luego bajó justo donde estaba antes, mirando a Madam Hooch. Esta sacó una pelota de su bolsillo. – Deberás atrapar la pelota, ¿Entendido? – Albus asintió. Se preparó y miró la pelota -¡Ya! – despegó y fue en busca de la pelota a máxima velocidad. La paró justo antes de que chocara contra una ventana. Luego bajó con ella hasta donde estaba Madam Hooch, que lo miraba con expresión radiante. – Muy bien muchacho, después de la clase vendrás conmigo.

Albus asintió, sorprendido. Pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera contarles a Rose y a Will lo que le había dicho, la profesora McGonagall fue hasta el campo corriendo y habló por lo bajo con Madam Hooch. Todos las miraban con los ojos muy abiertos; ¿Por qué hablaban en secreto las dos? ¿Acaso los castigarían a todos por algo que hubieran hecho?

-Potter, ven conmigo – dijo la profesora McGonagall, seria. Él se sorprendió mucho ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Lo iban a castigar? Siguió a la profesora en silencio por los pasillos y las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a un aula en la que estaban dando clases. La profesora tocó la puerta y entró en el aula.

-Disculpe, profesor Grullier – le dijo al profesor que estaba dando clases -¿Podría llevarme por un momento al señor Smith? – Albus vio que sus primos Louis y Roxane lo saludaban. Él les devolvió el saludo.

-Adelante – aceptó el profesor Grullier. Un joven alto y delgado salió de la clase.

-Si, profesora ¿Qué necesita? – le preguntó cordialmente

-Smith, te presento a tu nuevo Buscador – Y mientras decía esto, tomo a Albus por los hombros y lo puso en medio de los dos. Él la miró sorprendido, y luego miró a Smith, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-Pero profesora, ¿No es muy joven para jugar al Quidditch? – le preguntó Smith, extrañado.

-Bueno, su padre también entró al equipo de Quidditch a su edad – Albus dio vuelta la cara y la miró, entre sorprendido y feliz – Y fue el mejor Buscador que tuvo, no Gryffindor, sino Hogwarts en mucho tiempo. Y su abuelo lo fue antes que su padre. – Smith la miró, sorprendido

-Vaya, entonces viene de familia – le dijo, mirando a Albus -¿Tú no eres el hermano de James? – Albus asintió – Vaya, me parecía que me eras familiar. Douglas Smith, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –dijo, extendiendo la mano, y Albus se la estrechó.

-El sábado, después del desayuno, tienes el campo libre hasta el almuerzo para el equipo de Gryffindor – le dijo la profesora McGonagall a Smith, quien volvió a centrar su atención en ella- Enséñenle a jugar entre todos; enséñenle todo sobre el Quidditch y, luego, entrenen. ¿Escuchaste Potter? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, mirándolo.

-Si, profesora – se apresuró a contestar él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Smith.

-Albus.

-Muy bien Albus, te veré el sábado a las nueve en el campo de Quidditch. Gracias, profesora – Y, luego de sonreírle al chico, entró de nuevo en el aula.

-Ve a tu sala común, Potter – le dijo la profesora McGonagall, luego de que la puerta se cerrara – Y, si quieres, pasa por el segundo piso y entra en la primer puerta a la derecha. Encontrarás algo que te gustará.

Albus fue hasta el lugar indicado. Caminó por el pasillo y entró por la primer puerta. Dentro de esa sala había muchísimos trofeos. A su izquierda había una gran estantería con vidrios protegiendo lo que había dentro. Miró; eran premios de Quidditch. Lo primero que vio lo hizo quedarse de piedra; había un premio con el nombre James Potter grabado. Por un momento, creyó que su hermano James había ganado un premio y no se lo había dicho. Luego lo pensó mejor "Imposible" se dijo. Pero luego, vio que sobre el premio, en la superficie de tela donde estaba apoyado, había un cartel que decía "Buscador". Entonces confirmó que el premiado era su abuelo, del que había hablado la profesora McGonagall, ya que su hermano era cazador. Siguió buscando, y encontró un premio con el nombre "Harry Potter" y, sobre él, al igual que en la de su abuelo, había un cartel que decía "Buscador".

Luego de ver eso, Albus se sintió muy feliz. Iba a seguir los pasos de su padre y de su abuelo, iba a ser el Buscador de Gryffindor.

Paseó la vista por los demás trofeos, y vio dos muy grandes en una punta. Fue directo a ellos y, para su sorpresa, vio que tenían una placa cada uno. Una decía: _Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio otorgado a Harry James Potter, 1992_.

Al leerlo, se quedó de piedra; ¡Su padre había recibido un premio por servicios especiales al colegio! ¿Cuáles serían esos servicios? Leyó la otra placa: _Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio otorgado a Ronald Bilius Weasley, 1992_.

¡Su tío también, y en el mismo año! ¿Serían los mismos "servicios especiales"? Decidió preguntárselo a su padre junto con todas las demás cosas.

Fue a la sala común con los trofeos y las placas revoloteando en la cabeza. Will y Rose lo esperaban y, apenas llegó, les contó todo lo que le había pasado en esa media hora y a Rose le contó sobre el trofeo que había ganado su padre.

···

-Bueno, Albus, te voy a presentar al equipo – le dijo Smith el sábado, cuando se reunieron en el campo de Quidditch. – Ellas son Mary Forwest y Jane Painwad quienes, junto con tu hermano James, son las Cazadoras.

-Hola, un placer conocerte Albus – le dijo Jane dándole la mano.

-El placer es mío -le dijo él.

-Espero que te agrade el equipo – le dijo Mary, dándole la mano – Nos da gusto tenerte.

-Hola, Al -le dijo James.

-Ellos son Walter Fraid y Jeremy Munrich, los Bateadores. Ellos deben batear las Bludgers.

-Bienvenido al equipo – le dijo Walter, dándole la mano.

-Si, bienvenido – le dijo Walter, dándole la mano también.

-Muchas gracias – respondió Albus.

-Bueno, y yo soy el Guardián. – le dijo Smith, una vez que hubo saludado a todos – Yo debo atajar los tiros de los cazadores del otro equipo. Y los cazadores deben embocar en los aros del lado contrario. Lo que tú debes hacer es encontrar la Snitch dorada. – Fue hasta el baúl que le había ayudado a llevar al campo. Abrió la tapa y abrió un compartimiento del lado inverso de la tapa y sacó una pelota dorada con alas – Este es tu objetivo. Si logras atraparla, el partido termina y le otorga a tu equipo ciento cincuenta puntos. – Dejó la Snitch donde estaba y le señalo dos pelotas que zumbaban en sus lugares, atadas por unas cuerdas – Estas son las Bludgers. Los Bateadores deben batearlas para atacar al enemigo o para salvar a algún miembro del equipo, o a sí mismos. Son muy violentas y, como verás, se mueven solas, así que siguen al primero que ven hasta que dejan de verlo o hasta que las bateen y encuentren a otro más cerca. Y, por último – señaló una pelota que parecía normal – Esta es la Quaffle. Es la pelota que deben embocar los Cazadores, y la que yo debo atajar. Cada tanto suma diez puntos. – guardó de nuevo la Quaffle y cerró el baúl – Muy bien, ahora ¡A entrenar!

···

Cuando Albus les mandó una carta a sus padres contándoles que había entrado como Buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor, se pusieron muy contentos y con su respuesta le enviaron una escoba nueva (una Saeta de Fuego 2000, la mejor en el mercado) junto con un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas, como habían hecho el año anterior con su hermano. Desde ese día, una vez por semana Albus dedicaba media hora al mantenimiento de su escoba.

Eso hacía una tarde a fines de octubre, cuando Rose bajó las escaleras corriendo y se sentó en el apoyabrazos de su butaca.

-Mi mamá me respondió la carta – le dijo, contenta.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Albus, confundido, dejando su escoba y el equipo de mantenimiento sobre una butaca cercana.

-La que le preguntaba si sabía algún método para que no te molestaran los anteojos con la lluvia – le dijo, exasperada

-¡Ah, esa carta! – dijo Albus, recordando – Ya me había olvidado...

-¡Pero si la envíe ayer por la mañana! – le dijo Rose, incrédula – En fin, dame los anteojos – le dijo, extendiendo la mano. Albus se los dio. Los apuntó con su varita y dijo – _Impervius_ – y se los devolvió. Albus los tomó en tono dubitativo.

-¿Listo? – le preguntó extrañado

-Si – respondió ella. Él se los puso – Ahora repelerán el agua.

-Gracias – le dijo él y, luego de que ella le dirigiera una sonrisa y se fuera de la sala común, retomó su trabajo.

Noviembre llegó y, con él, llegaron las tormentas. El campo de Quidditch estaba inundado y cada vez se hacía más difícil entrenar con la lluvia.

Ese martes, el equipo volvió del entrenamiento calado hasta los huesos. Fueron directamente a la sala común para calentarse.

-Corazones encantados – le dijo Smith a la Dama Gorda. El retrato se corrió, dejando al descubierto la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar, el calor los envolvió y sintieron cómo se les iba el frío; unos minutos después, ya habían guardado sus escobas y estaban sentados frente al fuego.

-¡Al! – se escuchó desde la escalera. Rose fue corriendo hasta su butaca y se sentó en el apoyabrazos. – Ya hicimos la tarea de Historia de la Magia. Está allí arriba, extendida sobre la mesa.

-Gracias – le respondió él. Cada vez que no llegaba a hacer la tarea por los entrenamientos, Rose y Will dejaban que se copiara de la de ellos, y él les estaba profundamente agradecido.

-Escuchen – dijo de pronto Smith. Todos los integrantes del equipo le prestaron atención – Como bien saben, el primer partido será contra Hufflepuff este sábado y este ha sido nuestro último entrenamiento antes de él. Prepárense bien, coman bien y descansen bien. Los veré ese día en el campo después de desayunar. Hasta entonces. – Todos los integrantes del equipo se levantaron. James subió la escalera y bajó unos minutos después charlando con su amigo Rilius. Detrás de ellos bajó Will.

-¡Hola, Al! – saludó este -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, gracias -le dijo Albus levantándose – Voy a empezar con la tarea, porque sino no creo terminar antes de la cena -Fue hasta su cuarto, agarró su mochila y fue con ella hasta la sala común. Sacó cuatro pergaminos, pluma y tinta, y se puso a copiar.

El día del partido contra Hufflepuff, Albus durmió hasta tarde. Cuando se despertó, eran las ocho y media de la mañana.

Se vistió a toda prisa, bajó volando las escaleras y, sin saber siquiera cómo había hecho, llegó al vestíbulo en cinco minutos.

Al entrar en el Gran Salón, sintió que reinaban el nerviosismo y la emoción en el ambiente; todos hablaban sobre el partido que se disputaría a continuación.

Fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando lo vieron llegar, respiraron aliviados.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron? – le preguntó, enfadado

-Creímos que necesitabas dormir bien – le dijo Will – Ya te íbamos a ir a despertar con un atado de tostadas; así comías allí con el agua de la jarra y después ibas directamente al campo. – A Albus se le pasó el enojo con sólo escuchar sus intenciones. Se apresuró en tomar unas tostadas y untarlas con mermelada. Se las comió apresurado y se tomó dos tazas de jugo de calabaza de un solo trago.

Luego se levantó de su asiento junto con el equipo, y los siguió hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Era un día tormentoso; fuertes ráfagas de viento desviaban las gotas de lluvia. Cuando estuvieron listos, los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor esperaron que los nombraran.

Se escuchó la voz de un chico que empezaba a hablar.

Luego de unos minutos, Smith se puso en marcha, y su equipo lo siguió. Al llegar a la mitad del campo, se pusieron en sus posiciones. Enfrente, el equipo de Hufflepuff también se formaba. Su Buscador era Ryan Brown, un chico de quinto año.

-Quiero que sea un juego limpio – les dijo Madam Hooch. Abrió el baúl, soltó la Snitch, que pronto se perdió de vista, soltó las Bludgers, tocó el silbato y lanzó la Quaffle al aire.

-¡Comienza el partido! – se escuchó que decía una voz. – Y Painwad tiene la Quaffle, y se la pasa a Forest. Forest sigue hasta que Martins la bloquea. Se la pasa a James Potter que sigue y está cara a cara con Kirke y... ¡Emboca! Diez a cero a favor de Gryffindor. – Albus festejó el tanto, pero pronto empezó su búsqueda. Debía encontrar la Snitch pronto... Buscó hasta que vio un destello dorado al lado del pie derecho de un bateador de Hufflepuff. Se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar, pero Brown se dio cuenta y también se lanzó hacia donde estaba la Snitch. Esta salió disparada hacia los postes y ellos la siguieron. Pero en ese momento empezó a llover a torrentes, y los dos se distrajeron por eso. La Snitch se perdió de vista y Albus, decepcionado, volvió a ponerse alerta ante cualquier destello dorado.

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que Albus viera la Snitch; estaba bajo las gradas. Pero Brown ya se abalanzaba sobre ella. Albus aceleró todo lo que pudo e igualó a Brown. Esquivaron los sostenes de las gradas hasta que vieron que la Snitch se metía en el campo de juego de nuevo y ellos la imitaron. Pero Brown tenía ventaja...Sus brazos eran más largos que los de él...Entonces, Albus se paró sobre su escoba haciendo equilibro con un pie delante del otro y se lanzó con la mano extendida hacia la Snitch...

Cuando despertó, se encontró tendido en una cama. Al principio no recordaba nada; se puso los anteojos y miró alrededor. Esta en un lugar amplio, con muchas camas con sábanas blancas. Él era el único que estaba allí.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda en la nariz. En ese momento recordó todo; que estaba en el partido de Quidditch, que llovía a torrentes, que estaba persiguiendo la Snitch, que hizo equilibrio sobre su escoba y se tiró para agarrar la Snitch...Y desde allí no recordaba nada más.

En ese momento, entró por una puerta una señora con traje de enfermera.

-Buenos días, Potter – le dijo la enfermera – Mi nombre es Madam Pomfrey.

-¿Qué me pasó? – le preguntó él, incorporándose

-Te has roto el tabique – le respondió esta – Pero ya ha sanado. Ahora te quitaré las vendas, te beberás una infusión de mandrágora, y luego podrás irte. Ahora acuéstate. – Albus obedeció. Se acercó a él y le quitó las vendas de la nariz. Cuando terminó, le dijo – En cinco minutos te traeré la infusión. – En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Rose, Will y todo el equipo de Quidditch en la enfermería.

-¡No pueden entrar más de seis personas a la vez! – les dijo Madam Pomfrey, acercándoseles.

-Por favor – le dijo Albus – Ya estoy bien. Lo único que falta es esa infusión. Dos personas más de lo debido no empeorarán mi estado.

-Está bien – aceptó ella, después de pensarlo un poco. Fue hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y la cerró tras de sí.

-¿Cómo terminó el partido? – preguntó Albus cuando Madam Pomfrey cerró la puerta. Todos le sonrieron.

-Ganamos ciento noventa a treinta – le dijo Smith, sonriente

-Entonces... ¿Atrapé la Snitch?

-Sí, hermanito – le dijo acercándosele – la atrapaste en el aire, caíste boca abajo y te rompiste la nariz. Te subieron a una camilla para traerte hasta aquí, y no podían hacer que soltaras la Snitch... te la tuvimos que sacar entre todos. – Todos rieron.

-Estuviste mucho rato inconciente – le comentó Mary – Ya son las seis de la tarde.

-¿Las seis de la tarde? – repitió Albus, incrédulo. Mary asintió.

Madam Pomfrey entró al lugar con una taza humeante en las manos. Se acercó a la cama de Albus y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

-Ahora debes tomar esto – le dijo, ayudándole a incorporarse – Te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas. – Le dio la taza a Albus, quien la tomó de a sorbos. Cuando la terminó, se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y se puso detrás del biombo. Unos minutos después salía de la enfermería charlando con Rose y Will.

-Pero ¿Qué...? – Will no pudo terminar la frase. La escalera por la que subían cambiaba de posición con ellos encima. Se quedó quieta en otro pasillo. Los chicos se apuraron a subir antes de que volviera a cambiar.

-No deberíamos estar aquí – murmuró Rose, mirando cautelosa hacia los costados.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Albus -¿Acaso es...?

-Sí – respondió ella, y Albus sintió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – Estamos en el tercer piso – Nadie habló; ahora los tres escrutaban el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto – Mejor bajemos antes de que... – pero no terminó la frase; los tres aguzaron los oídos y escucharon pasos que subían la escalera -¡Corran! – les dijo ella y los tres fueron hasta la primer puerta que vieron.

-¡Está cerrada con llave! – les susurró Albus

-Hazte a un lado – le dijo Rose, apartándolo – _Alohomora _– Un leve chasquido les hizo entender que la puerta se había destrabado. Rose tiró del picaporte, y la puerta se abrió. – Vamos, entren, ¡Rápido! – Todos entraron y cerraron la puerta despacio, para que no hiciera ruido. Respiraron tranquilos cuando escucharon que los pasos seguían y bajaban por otra escalera.

-Ya se fue – dijo Albus

-¿Por qué creen que la puerta estaba trabada? – les preguntó Will

-Ta-tal vez po-por eso... – tartamudeó Rose. Señalaba hacia la derecha. Albus miró hacia donde señalaba, y vio... Un dragón.

Gritaron como nunca. Abrieron la puerta y salieron apresuradamente del lugar. La trabaron y corrieron escaleras abajo. Cuando llegaron de vuelta al segundo piso, se apoyaron en las rodillas y tomaron aire.

-¿Un dragón? – dijo Will entrecortadamente

-Eso parece – le respondió Albus, que ya había recuperado el aliento. Respiró hondo y les preguntó -¿Vieron su cara? – Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Se habían apoyado en la pared. Ella era la que peor había quedado del susto; le costaba mucho recuperar el aliento – Su cara estaba llena de cortes – les dijo. Los dos le prestaron atención y, de repente, Rose abrió mucho los ojos y Albus supo que había entendido.

-¿Quieres decir que...? – le dijo, mirándolo intrigada. Albus asintió

-Sí. Es el dragón de Gringotts.

-¿Quéee? ¿El dragón de Gringotts? – preguntó Will, incrédulo.

-¿Dónde más has visto un dragón con tajos en la cara? ¡Sólo lo hacen los duendes de Gringotts para que les obedezcan!

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que hay allí para que haya un dragón custodiando? – preguntó Will, confundido.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que custodia algo? – repuso Rose

-¿Qué? ¿No la vieron? – los dos negaron con la cabeza -¡Debajo del dragón había una puerta trampa!

-¿Quéee? – esta vez, los incrédulos eran Albus y Rose

-Lo que oyeron – les dijo Will

-¿Creen que estará custodiando el...? – pero Albus no continuó la frase; sabía que lo habían entendido.

-No lo creo; si lo tienen adentro del castillo, es un peligro para nosotros porque, imagínate, si lo están buscando... – repuso Rose

-No sabemos si saben que lo están buscando – puntualizó Albus – Además, Hagrid no está seguro de que están buscando el frasco de Unix, así que tampoco estamos seguros de que es eso lo que están buscando.

-Y además, dicen que Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, además de Gringotts. – dijo Rose, luego de pensarlo – Si guardan el frasco aquí, debe ser porque saben que no podría haber mejor lugar para guardarlo y porque no pondría en peligro la vida de ninguno de nosotros.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero al mirar el reloj se dieron cuenta que era las siete y media. Y, en vez de entrar en la sala común, prefirieron bajar a cenar.

Transcurrieron dos semanas sin que volvieran a hablar del tema. Les daban montones de tarea, y Albus debía sumar a eso los entrenamientos de Quidditch, que aumentaron a tres por semana; los lunes, los martes y los jueves, después de almorzar, iba directo al campo de Quidditch para dos horas de entrenamiento.

Tenía mucho menos tiempo para hacer las tareas, pero siguió contando con la ayuda de Rose y Will que, cada vez que volvía de un entrenamiento, le daban sus pergaminos para que la copiara.

Un sábado a la hora del desayuno, llegaron las lechuzas del correo. Wing se posó delante de Albus y este le desenganchó la carta.

_Querido Albus: _

_Como bien sabes, dentro de tres semanas comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad. Te iremos a buscar el 17 de diciembre a la estación. Pasaremos todas las vacaciones de Navidad en la casa de tus tíos, con toda la familia. Tu tía Hermione dijo que pueden invitar a su amigo William a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros. _

_Nos vemos en tres semanas._

_Con amor..._

_Papá y Mamá_

_Posdata: Te enviaremos quince Galleons en la próxima carta para que compres algo de comer en el Expreso._

Cuando terminó de leer, Albus dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Wing tomaba jugo de calabaza de su copa. Luego, le dio un picotazo en la mano, como dando a entender que se iba; él la acarició y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo hacia la pajarera de las lechuzas.

Miró a Rose. Ella estaba terminando de leer su carta. Cuando terminó, lo miró a él, y le dijo:

-Me enviaron una carta para que Will le mande a sus padres.

-Dásela, entonces – le respondió él. – Pero primero pregúntale...

-Will – llamó Rose -¿Quieres pasar las navidades con nosotros? – Will la miró, atónito. Por unos segundos no respondió.

-Bueno. Le voy a mandar una carta a mi papá preguntándole. – les respondió.

-Mis papás me enviaron una por las dudas de que dijeras que sí. Me dijeron que se la mandes a tus padres. – le tendió la carta y el la agarró. Luego, la leyó en voz alta.

_Señores: _

_Me llamo Hermione Granger, y mi esposo y yo queremos invitar a William a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con nosotros. _

_Nuestros hijos se hicieron muy amigos en Hogwarts, y nos pareció oportuno invitarlo. _

_También es amigo de Albus, mi sobrino. Él y su familia también pasarán las vacaciones con nosotros, por lo tanto estarán los tres juntos durante las dos semanas. _

_Si aceptan, pasaremos a buscar a su hijo junto con la nuestra el día 17 de diciembre a la plataforma 9 ¾ y lo llevaremos allí de vuelta el 1º de enero._

_Por favor, respóndannos a la brevedad, ya que mi esposo y yo necesitamos saber con unas semanas de antelación cuantos invitados vamos a tener, para organizar todo._

_Los saluda con afecto..._

_Hermione Granger, madre de Rose_

-Se la enviaré ya mismo – dijo Will unos minutos después, levantándose de su asiento – Con una nota mía que les pregunte si puedo ir.

Al llegar a la sala común, tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió en él _¿Me dejas ir?_. Luego dobló la carta de los padres de Rose con su nota dentro y la enganchó en la pata de su lechuza

-Llévale esto a papá, Owy. Y trae la respuesta cuanto antes. – La lechuza le picoteó la muñeca, en señal de que no se tenía por qué preocupar, y luego remontó vuelo.

Unos días después, en la hora del desayuno, Owy volvió con la respuesta de su padre. Él tomó la carta, y se dio cuenta de que había dos. Abrió una rápidamente y la leyó en voz alta para que escucharan sus amigos:

_Querido William:_

_Dejaré que vayas con tus amigos a pasar estas vacaciones. _– Allí, los tres amigos se miraron, sonrientes, y Will siguió leyendo – _Me temo que igual no hubiera podido estar mucho contigo. En el ministerio hay mucho trabajo. Tu abuelo quería hacer una expedición al sur, para encontrar unas criaturas raras, cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo, y por ello pensábamos dejarte con tu tía Giselle, la cuál estaba encantada con la idea._

_Tu abuelo te manda saludos. Dice que te extraña, y que quiere verte, pero que en Pascuas tiene programado un viaje al oeste para encontrar plantas chupa sangre, que dice que solo crecen con la humedad. Me temo que si en el ministerio sigue este ajetreo, no voy a poder pasar las Pascuas contigo, y lo lamento en el alma. De ser así, deberás quedarte con tu tía Giselle, la cuál aceptó cuidarte en ese caso._

_Te extraño mucho. Cuídate y pórtate bien en casa de tu amiga._

_Con amor..._

_Papá_

-Bueno, entonces voy – dijo Will, sonriendo. Tomó la otra carta y la leyó:

_Queridos Hermione y Ron:_

_No se si se acuerdan de mi, pero soy Dean Thomas. Estuve con ustedes en el colegio. La madre de Will es Luna Lovegood, pero falleció hace seis años, y desde ese momento vivo con mi hijo en la casa de Xenophilius._

_Dejaré que William pase las navidades con ustedes, ya que en el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia hay muchos problemas y yo casi no podré estar en la casa. Además, Xenophilius viajará al sur, por lo tanto William se quedaría solo._

_Muchas gracias por haberlo invitado. _

-Bueno, envíales la carta a tus padres – le dijo Will, tendiéndosela a Rose.

-Si, claro – dijo ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Pero ¿Por qué no la envió directamente?

-Seguro que quería que me enterara que era compañero de tus padres – respondió él – Y los tuyos, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Por si no querías o ya sabías que no podías venir – respondió ella – Era preferible que te la diera solo si decías que sí. Bueno, voy a mi cuarto a darle la carta a Hatter – y la vieron irse a toda prisa para darles la noticia a sus padres.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CDLA: Bueno, Gills, a contestar los rr.**

**Nadie responde.**

**CDLA: Gills? Ups, creo q sigue desmayada :P**

**Los lectores llenan un vaso de agua y se lo tiran en la cara a Gills. Ella despertó sobresaltada.**

**Gills: ¿Qué paso? **

**CDLA: Te desmayaste cuando supiste...**

**Gills: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo supe que?**

**CDLA: Despues te digo... primero debes contestar los rr.**

**Gills: Esta bien...**

**Sakura-Diggory: **Muchas gracias!! Prometo seguir asi ^·^

**Espe Kuroba: **Gracias por tu apoyo!! No lo tengo pensado, si aparece no será una aparición estelar, alguna mencion tal vez... O eso creo, en realidad no lo se, puede q si aparezca :P Ya veremos!! Todo puede suceder, en realidad, no tengo nada previsto, solo dejo q mi imaginación... (Se escucha a alguien q carraspea desde atrás. CDLA: A quien le dices imaginación?? Dejas q a mi se me ocurra q es lo q puede pasar!!)... me guíe. Gracias por tus palabras!!

**Sigan dejando rr!! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo!!**

**Gills: Bueno, ahora si dime xq me desmaye**

**CDLA: Ok, como qieras, te desmayaste xq te dije q falta una hora y media (mejor dicho faltaba, xq ahora falta una hora) para q tengas fisico**

**Gills: ¿¡UNA HORA!? x.x**

**Gills cae desmayada en el piso.**

**CDLA: Sabia q se volveria a desmayar, x eso hice q conteste los rr antes de decirle... De parte de Gills les digo: "No olviden pasar por La historia de Lily y James y dejar rr!! Me harian muy feliz!! Hasta la proxima!!" Nos vemos!! ^·^**


End file.
